Jalouse
by genevra
Summary: Cowritten with Steffi. Sianna's the new girl in town. Marissa likes her, Summer hates her, Ryan wants her, Seth idolises her, girls want to be her. Sounds like fun.
1. Out Of Touch

**Jalouse**

**The O.C**

**A/N:** This is a story that Steffi (Lillen) and I are co-writing. She's completely the ideas woman here, I'm just the writer. This is more dialogue driven than my other stories so it's something new and fresh. Hope you like it! Genevra xxox

**Disclaimer:** We do not own nor are we affiliated with The O.C in anyway. We don't own the song 'Out Of Touch' by Uniting Nations.

**Chapter One:** Out Of Touch

_"You're out of touch. I'm out of time. But I'm out of my head when you're not around,"_ the words and pulsing beats of the music swam around the pool house causing Seth's eyes to roll around his head. He breathed a sigh of relief as the song finished and then groaned and paused the video game that was displayed on the screen as it began again. He threw the controller down and leant his head back so it was resting awkwardly on Ryan's bed.

"What, man?" Ryan asked, turning to face Seth's profile. He positioned himself so his side was resting against the end of his bed instead of his back.

"I can't concentrate with that… what would you call that? Certainly not music," Seth spat as the sounds of United Nations 'Out Of Touch,' span around the room.

"Your point?" Ryan asked wincing as a particularly loud part of the song reverberated through the pool house.

"I can't concentrate with the music blaring like that," Seth shouted. He stood up. "Come on, Ryan."

"What?" Ryan asked, looking up at Seth. "What are you doing Seth?"

"We are going to settle this the only you Atwood's know how," Seth said, squaring his chest.

"Uh, Seth. Chino jokes went out a long time ago," Ryan said, a bemused look crossing his face. "And I don't punch anymore."

"No, I mean confrontation," Seth said, pronouncing all the syllables as he did when he wanted to make a point. "We are going to go over there and hit them with such a verbal frenzy that resorting to fists won't even be necessary."

"Do you realize how lame you sound?" Ryan sighed, as he stood up. They walked out the door and stood close to the pool.

"I think the music's coming from the Cooper's," Seth said, sticking a finger in the air. Yes, it is. Come on. Let's go."

He grabbed Ryan's arm and began walking with him over to the Cooper's old house.

"I'm not saying a word," Ryan called out to Seth as they made their way over to Marissa's old front door.

"Oh don't worry," Seth replied, knocking on the door. "I can handle this. Just leave it up to me."

"Right," Ryan shot-back, rolling his eyes. "Just like you handled the guys on the beach."

"Oh come on, that was different," Seth scoffs. He bangs on the door again. "This will be so easy."

"Or not," Ryan says, as the door swung open and revealed a sun-tanned girl wearing denim shorts and a pale yellow halter-neck that showed off her slightly freckled arms and bare stomach. Her hair was streaked blonde and was left loose to show off the 'it' boho style of the moment. Ryan cleared his throat and smiled. "Umm, hi,"

"You're not pizza," she deadpanned in an accent that was not entirely American, not entirely French. She pushed her tortoiseshell Gucci sunglasses off her head revealing a freckled nose and bright, blue eyes.

"And you're not Marissa," Ryan answered.

"No, I'm not," the girl replied, icily cool.

"Umm, no. We're umm, we're," Seth stuttered as he took in the sight that stood before him.

"I'm Ryan and this is Seth. We're you're neighbors," Ryan smiled politely and came to his rescue. He mentally kicked himself for sounding so pathetic but it was quickly forgotten when the honey blonde spoke again. She smiled and her whole demeanor softened. She was no longer icy and cold just friendly and warm.

"I'm Sianna. Sianna Wattson," she explained. "Everyone calls me Sia."

"Sia," Seth repeated. "That's a cool name. I've always liked the name Sia."

"Sure you have," she smiled, revealing two rows of gleaming white teeth. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," Ryan replied, nonchalantly.

"I uh, suppose we could come in," Seth said, trying to copy Ryan's indifferent tone. "I mean, we don't really have anything better to do."

Sianna laughed as she led them through the familiar hallways. Dozens of unpacked boxes lined the hallways and the rooms were filled with unfamiliar but definitely expensive furniture.

"Have you been here before?" Sianna asked. The song was still pulsing around the house but Seth barely noticed as the Sienna Miller look-alike led them through the house and out the back to the patio area.

"We've been here," Ryan replied, looking away.

"This used to be his ex-girlfriends house," Seth piped up eliciting a laugh from Sianna and a glare from Ryan.

"How long have you been here?" Ryan asked, quickly recovering.

"About a week," she answered, sliding the glass door open and stepping into the backyard where a deck chair was set-up. She pulled her sunglasses back to her nose and walked towards the chair. A small glass table that held a bottle of water, some tanning lotion and a novel sat beside it. She pulled two more deck chairs away from the wall and motioned for the boys to sit down. "I didn't realize there were teenagers next door."

"We were on holidays," Seth explained. Kirsten and Sandy had insisted on getting the boys out of Newport and had taken them to Hawaii for the first week back at school.

"Yeah, I lived in the big house instead of the pool house for a week," Ryan joked. Sianna pushed sunglasses back up on her head and gazed at him, her head tilted in curiosity. He had noticed that about her already, the constant movement of her sunglasses. It was like they were there to shield her from the rest of the world or open her up when wanted them too. She leant back in her seat as Ryan explained his whole story to her, including the mess that happened over the summer with Theresa and Marissa.

"Sweet deal," she whistled, when he finished. "I'd give anything to live in the pool house of a wealthy family."

"And why is that?" Seth asked.

"Because it seems like the Cohen's really care about you," she answered, flicking her hair over her shoulder. She turned to Seth whose gaze was fixated on her mile-long legs. "I'd give anything to have parents like yours. Babe, can you pass me the magazine on the floor next to you?"

"Don't call me babe," Seth said, offended. Ryan inhaled and looked away.

"Why not?" Sianna asked, pushing her sunglasses back on her head. She held out her hand for the magazine, which Ryan ended up handing to her. "It's cute."

"Umm, how about because Babe is a smelly pig who lives in a barn with dogs?" Seth asked, getting the words out quickly.

Sianna let out a loud laugh and pulled her sunglasses back down. She turned her head to Ryan.

"Has he always been like this?" she asked.

"Pretty much. Yeah," Ryan answered. "What's your story?"

"Same as every other kid, I suppose," she said, flipping the pages of the magazine as she mused over her words. "My dad's high up in the Government and so he and my mum travel and get moved around a lot. I've been living in France for the last ten years."

"I think you and Marissa would get on really well," Ryan said. "She loves France. Paris, anyway."

"It is pretty awesome," Sianna smiled, her dimples showing. "It's beautiful."

"We've heard," Seth replied.

"I really miss it," she sighed. "I mean, America's great. Newport is beautiful and from what you've told me, it's going to be a lot of fun but I don't know. I guess Paris is home."

"Sianna!" a woman's voice yelled from the direction of the back door.

"My mum," she explained, lifting her sunglasses again and rolling her eyes. She shielded them and looked towards the door. "Yeah?"

"Can I turn this music down now?" she yelled.

"Sure," Sianna answered.

"Oh thank God," Seth muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sianna murmured, a lazy smile spreading across her face. "You don't like my music."

"I don't not like it," Seth stammered. "I just prefer listening to other things. But I was just saying to Ryan here that I think I need to broaden my horizons. Listen to other things. Maybe even venture into the world of dance music. What do you think?"

"I think you're lying," she stated.

"He is," Ryan replied, putting Seth right in the middle of it. "In fact, that's why we came over here. To ask you to turn it down."

"Ryan, don't lie," Seth said, in aghast. "I would never do that."

"No, no," Ryan said. "It's true. In fact, I think his exact words were 'Anyone who can listen to a song where the only words are _'You're out of touch. I'm out of time. But I'm of my head when you're not around,_' deserved to be burned alive at the stake.'"

"Is that so?" Sianna asked.

"No," Seth retorted. "And by the way, I think it's really pathetic that you know the words. I simply said that anyone who could stand listening to a piece of music that was that repetitive must have their head screwed on."

"And burn at the stake," Ryan finished. He looked at Sienna. "He can't help it."

"It's ok," Sianna said, finally. "I still think you're cool."

"Hear that?" Seth asked. "She thinks I'm cool."

"Not anymore," he shot back. He looked at his watch. "We should really get going soon. What school are you going to?"

"Harbor," she replied. "Apparently it's the best school here."

"That is true," Seth answered. "And do you know why?"

"Nope," Sianna answered, sensing immediately after she'd walked into a trap.

"Because that's where we go of course," Seth answered, as if it were the most obvious answer, which of course it was.

"When do you start?" Ryan asked quickly.

"Tomorrow," she replied.

"Great. We'll see you then."

"I hope so," she said. "It's going to be weird not knowing anyone."

"You'll be fine," Ryan smiled, unusually. "You're a knockout. And you used to live in Europe which means you're into fashion so they'll all love you."

"Thanks, I think," she replied. She stood up and walked with them to the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you," Ryan answered.

"Bye, babe," she said, smiling sweetly at Seth who laughed with no noise.

"Good bye, Miss Piggy," he shot back, as they walked towards their own house. When they were a safe distance he turned to Ryan. "She's cool."

"She's hot."

"Well, yeah. She's that too," Seth said. "I think she liked me."

"Of course you did," Ryan retorted.

"She said I was cool," Seth replied, adamantly. "She said nothing about you."

"You have Summer to deal with," Ryan reminded him.

"Yeah but I'd rather deal with Sia," he said, truthfully.

"Wouldn't we all?" Ryan asked, turning back to look at her.

Sianna sighed and leant against the door as she watched them talking, heads bent together. She was a little wistful that they had to go and a little jealous of their closeness. She'd always wanted a little brother or sister but had never gotten one. She sighed and breathed in the still unfamiliar California air. She felt so out of touch with America and it's culture although she was American by birth. It was going to be difficult to readjust too. Ryan turned to her and waved before he entered the house. She shook herself out of her reverie and waved before turning inside and closing the front door.

"Hey," her father said, coming towards her. He kissed her brow and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey," she whispered into his chest.

"Everything going okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she smiled up at him.

"You nervous about school tomorrow?"

"Nah," she said, explaining about Ryan and Seth. "I think it's going to be okay."

"I'm glad to hear it," her father said, kissing her again and walking back down the hall.

"Me too," she whispered to the empty hallway. "Me too."


	2. Caught

**Jalouse**

**The O.C**

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed last chapter. Happy reading. Genevra and Steffie. Xxx

**Disclaimer:** The usual ones still apply. Sigh.

**Chapter Two:** Caught

"Are you boys right for a ride to school?" Sandy asked as he mulled over his morning coffee and bagel.

"Yeah, Kirsten's taking us," Ryan replied, taking a sip of the bitter liquid. He winced and spat it out. "Who made that?"

"I did," Kirsten called out as she sped into the room and kissed Sandy's cheek.

"Figures," her husband muttered as he gulped his own down.

"It's de-caf," she said with a sheepish smile. She took her own wincing gulp and tipped her's down the sink. "I'll make some instant."

"I'd prefer no caffeine or the de-caf," Ryan said, taking a bagel and smearing it with cream cheese.

"If you don't mind, I'll skip the coffee," Sandy said, tipping his coffee out as Seth stumbled into the kitchen still in his dressing gown. He reached for a cup of coffee as a knock came at the door. Sandy hid a smile and then addressed the room. "I'll get it."

"Uh, Seth," Ryan warned, taking the mug out of his hands. "I wouldn't."

"We're leaving in ten minutes," Kirsten said, pointedly glancing at her son who was still undressed.

"I'm going. I'm going," he said, trudging out of the kitchen. Kirsten and Ryan exchanged glances when they heard Seth call out to someone. "Hey."

"Imaginary friends again?" Kirsten sighed, coming over to Ryan and kissing his forehead.

"Cartoon superheroes," Ryan deadpanned as Kirsten attempted to walk past him.

"Whom do we have here?" she said with a smile, stopping in her tracks.

Ryan looked up and saw the slightly nervous face of Sianna Wattson staring at him.

"Sianna, hi," he said, quickly wiping his mouth. "What's up?"

"I just thought you guys might like a ride to school," she said, looking around at the kitchen. "Plus I didn't exactly want to look like a loser and turn up to school alone."

"Sound good," Ryan readily agreed. He looked at his adopted mother. "You don't mind do you?"

"Course not," she smiled. She turned to Sianna and held out her hand. "I'm Kirsten Cohen. Seth's mother."

"Sianna Wattson," Sianna replied, shaking Kirsten's hand. "I just moved in next door."

"To the Coopers old place," Sandy offered and received a glare from Kirsten.

"Hello," Marissa's voice called out. She walked into the room and waved at everyone. "The front door was open."

"That's ok. Come in, sweetie," Kirsten said, ushering her in. she walked the two steps over to her and kissed her on her cheek. "How's my Dad?"

"Good, I think," she answered. She turned her attention to Sianna and glanced at her. She mirrored her stepsister's earlier actions and held out her hand. "I'm Marissa Cooper."

"From next door," Sianna said, shaking another hand. She glanced at Ryan. "You didn't tell me she was so pretty."

"Didn't think I had too," Ryan shot-back. He got up and walked over to Marissa and pulled her into a hug. "This is Sianna Wattson. She moved into your house."

"I see," Marissa nodded. She glanced at Sianna's bag and gasped. "Is that a quilted Chanel bag?"

"Yeah," Sianna answered, nonchalantly. "I have one in pink as well."

"I thought that version was only available in France," Marissa said. She turned to Ryan who was gazing at her in shock. "I wanted my Mum to bring me one back from her honeymoon but she declined for some reason. Maybe because she's a bitch."

"Marissa and her mother don't get along," Ryan explained to Sianna.

"So, how did you get that bag?" Marissa asked, turning back to Sianna.

"I just moved here from Paris," Sianna explained.

"No way!" Marissa exclaimed with a smile. "I love Paris. It's my favorite city in the whole world."

"So I've heard."

"Is that so?" Marissa asked, looking at Ryan. They hadn't really talked about where they stood but she was flattered to know he was still talking about her. "I thought you guys might like a ride to school."

"Sianna already offered," Seth piped up, walking into the kitchen.

"Is that your car out the front?" Marissa asked, turning her attention back to Sianna.

"Yeah," Sianna muttered, looking away.

"Oh," Marissa said. She looked at Seth and Ryan. "You're about to be driven to school in a Porsche Cayenne."

"You know what a Porsche Cayenne looks like?" Seth guffawed. "And she's only a girl."

"Seth, you don't even know what a Porsche Cayenne looks like," Ryan said. He turned his attention back to the girls. "You have a Porsche?"

"Yeah," she said, kind of sheepishly. "It got delivered this morning. It's kind of this thing my parents have. They go away a lot because of my father's job and they feel guilty and so feel the pressing need to buy me expensive and sometimes useless things."

"Not like the Chanel bag," Marissa pointed out quickly, gaining a laugh from Sianna. "It's definitely not useless."

"No, that it's not."

"So, umm, can we get back to the more pressing matters here?" Seth asked, clearing his throat. "I want to go in the Porsche. Correction, I want to be the first passenger in the brand new Porsche."

"I'm sorry my car isn't good enough," Marissa rolled her eyes. She turned to Sianna. "I just hope you can handle backseat drivers. Ryan can be a little nervous if he's not driving."

"It's ok," Sianna said, turning to Marissa. "You can take them."

"No, it's ok," Marissa insisted. "I can take them to school anytime."

"No, really," Sianna began again but Seth interrupted her.

"I want to go to school in a Porsche," he said. "And Ryan and Marissa need to talk so how about I go with Sianna and you two losers who aren't good enough to ride in a Porsche go together?"

"Sounds fine to me," Ryan said, shrugging. He turned to the girls. "Ok with you?"

They both shrugged and looked away. Ryan glanced over at Sianna wistfully and could have sworn she too looked upset but he brushed it off by looking at his ex-girlfriend.

"You ready, Riss?"

"Sure," she smiled. "See you guys at school. Oh, and Sianna? I was wondering if you'd had a chance to check out South Coast Plaza yet?"

"No, I haven't," she admitted. "And it sucks. I'm a major shopping freak and I'd love to see what my local 'hang' is like."

"Well, my mother is pressing me to wrench my step-father out of all his money and wants me to basically buy a new wardrobe," she explained. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping this afternoon?"

"Umm," Sianna asked, glancing at Ryan who nodded. "Sure. Sounds great."

"Great," Marissa exclaimed. "If I don't see you, how about we meet in the parking lot after school?"

"Ok," Sianna agreed. She looked at Seth who was shoving some cereal down his throat. "We're leaving in five minutes."

"K," he agreed, finishing his cereal. He waved at Ryan and Marissa who were walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door. They were already laughing over something that happened last year. "Aren't they such a cute couple?"

"Sure," Sianna said, distracted. She forced a smile and pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes.

"I reckon that they'll be back together and will be causing havoc, chaos and destruction all over town in no time," he said. "And Newport will go back to they way it used to be."

"And won't that be great?" Sianna muttered. "You ready?"

"Yep," he said, standing up. "Take me to the rumoured Porsche."

Sianna sighed and led Seth to her brand new car. She didn't know why but she was slightly disappointed. She sighed as she unlocked the door and listened to Seth's low praises. She knew why she was disappointed. She would rather be hearing Ryan's voice compliment her new ride, would rather be smelling Ryan's aftershave. Sianna sat in the car and shook her head. She'd known him less than twenty-four hours and she knew he already had a possible girlfriend with a lot of baggage but she couldn't help it. She was falling for him. Hard.

Marissa and Ryan drove towards the school. Ryan wound his window down and watched the palm trees as they drove by.

"So," Marissa started.

"So," Ryan replied. He looked over at her and covered his eyes from the sun.

"So this is awkward," Marissa murmured.

"It's not, really," Ryan replied. Marissa looked over at him as they pulled up to a red light and shrugged. It wasn't awkward at all. Silence had never been a problem for the two.

"Seemed like the right thing to say," she smiled.

"I love you," Ryan said, turning to her. She smiled quickly at him and then looked away and kept on driving. "And you're my best friend. But I've been thinking, maybe we're better off as just friends."

"I think you're right," Marissa breathed, with a sigh of relief. "It's not that I don't like being your girlfriend but something always goes wrong. I think we're better off just as friends."

"Yeah," Ryan said, shooting her a smile. He turned back to the window and stared out at the world passing him by.

"You like her, don't you?" Marissa asked, as she changed lanes.

"Who?" Ryan asked, looking at her.

"Sianna. You like her."

"I barely know her," Ryan shook his head. "And besides, Sia thinks I have you."

"That's a shame," Marissa smiled. She'd seen Ryan's crestfallen face when it had been decided he wouldn't be riding to school with Sianna. "She looked pretty today. That pink jumper went nicely with her denim skirt."

"She was wearing a red jumper," he replied, automatically. He looked up at his ex-girlfriend, stricken. "You're not going to tell her, are you?"

"No," Marissa said, her smile suddenly livelier now she had a secret to keep. She pulled into her reserved parking space and switched off the car. They sat for a few moments in silence. "I think she likes you too."

"She hardly knows me," Ryan replied, shaking his head.

"I saw her face when she watched you walked out the door with me," Marissa answered, as she wiped lip-gloss over her mouth. "It matched yours. Trust me, she likes you."

Ryan looked at her and leant over and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked, checking her lip-gloss in the mirror.

"Just because," he answered, opening his door and stepping out. "Not every ex-girlfriend would be so cool."

"I can't help it," she smiled, swinging her legs out of the car. She walked around to his side of the car and opened the back door, fishing out her bag. "That's just the way I am."

Sianna's black Porsche entered the parking lot as Ryan climbed out of the car. Marissa watched as Sianna's eyes automatically locked with his. He lifted his hand to wave at her and she flashed him a devastating smile and waved back but immediately turned her attention back to Seth. Ryan turned to look at Marissa.

"I am so gone."

"I know."


	3. Uncertainty

**Jalouse**

**The O.C**

**A/N:** Thanks for the positive reviews so far. There will be an update sometime this week, hopefully. Happy reading! Genevra and Steffi. xxox

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters because we still don't own it.

**Chapter Three:** Uncertainty

Marissa and Ryan watched as Sianna got out of the car and stared at the lush surrounds of their expensive private school. They watched as she leant over and said something to Seth who shrugged and replied.

"Oh, boy," Marissa muttered under her breath as a blonde-haired girl with a short white skirt and pink boob tube walked towards her car. "We should go over there."

"Yep," Ryan agreed, swinging his bag over his shoulder and striding over. He went straight to Sianna's side and stared at the blonde who had yet to notice Sianna standing there.

"How are you feeling?" Marissa asked, as she joined them.

"Like I'm a fly on the wall," Sianna answered. "And I thought a black Porsche Cayenne wouldn't stand out in this place."

"Everything new stands out in this place," Seth answered. "Especially someone as pretty and exotic as you."

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to fit in here?" she asked.

"Oh, no-one does," Marissa answered. She flashed a smile at Sianna and groaned as the blonde she had desperately avoiding spotted them. She put on a brave face and continued. "Newport is the most dysfunctional place in the Universe. I think I left something in my car."

"Uh, Marissa?" Ryan asked urgently. She glanced at him and jerked her head slightly backwards, a small signal that evil was close. She quickly swished off, her tie-dyed skirt swishing around her.

"She wears the most beautiful clothes," Sianna sighed, taking in Marissa's skirt, white tank top and gold capelet. "And she's only going to school."

"That's Marissa Cooper for you," Seth replied. "Hey, Sianna. Where's your first class?"

She checked the class schedule that had been sent to her.

"Umm, it's in C-Block. Room 124," she said, a little unsurely. She felt a hand tap her shoulder and she turned around as Seth exclaimed that it was the biggest coincidence that his first class was also in Room 124. Sianna rose an eyebrow as she took in the sight that befell her. Tall, skinny, blonde, blue-eyed clothed in pink and white.

"Hi, I'm Holly," the girl giggled, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Sianna," Sianna replied. She spotted the look on Marissa's face who had just re-joined them and smiled, instinctively knowing that these two were mortal enemies. "You know, I have a convertible at home. A pink one juts like Barbie. Maybe we can become best friends and one day, you could come over and we could like, paint our toenails with pink glitter and then take for a ride to the beach and check out some cute guys. What do you think, Barbie?"

"Umm," Holly stuttered, looking at Sianna. "I think that you're stereotyping me."

"Wow. That was a big word," Sianna smiled. "How long did it take you to learn that one."

"You know, everyone's going to hear about this," Holly said, seething. "This is going to be social suicide."

"I doubt it, Hols," Marissa drawled back, raising a lazy eyebrow. "She's with me. And your social reputation's pretty much shot at the moment, anyway."

"You used to be cool, Marissa," Holly spat, walking away.

Sianna turned to Marissa who was trying not to laugh. Seth and Ryan were standing with amazed looks on their faces.

"How did you like that?" she asked.

"I think you're going to be completely fine fitting in," Marissa said, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "Come on, Ryan. Homeroom calls."

"See you at lunch?" he asked Sianna before he followed Marissa to their first class.

"Sure," she replied, non-committaly. "I'll be the one sitting with no-one."

"Oh ye of little faith," Seth said in his stock dramatic tone. "I'll be there."

"Fab," she said, reaching into the car and pulling out her black Chanel bag. "Let's go."

They walked towards the classroom with Sianna's long, blonde ponytail swinging behind her.

"Oh, boy," Seth whistled. "That's her."

"That's who?" Sianna asked, pushing her sunglasses up on her head. She spotted a tiny brunette girl walking quickly in the same direction as them.

"Summer Roberts," Seth answered in a low voice. "I haven't seen her since I've got back."

"She the girlfriend?" Sianna asked loudly, entering the classroom. Summer had taken a seat in the front row and looked up as Seth entered behind Sianna.

"Ex," she said, emphatically. "We are so over."

"Summer, it's so nice to see you," Seth intoned. He glanced at her unsurely.

"Cohen," she nodded. "I wish I could say the same about you."

"Charming," Seth replied. He prodded Sianna towards a seat as Summer appraised her coolly.

"Is this your new floozy? Are you going to break-up with her through a note and then sail away too?" she asked bitterly.

"Trust me. If he were going out with me, I'd break his neck before he could dump me," Sianna replied, taking a seat. "And I don't appreciate being called a floozy."

"This is Sianna," Seth explained. "She just moved into the Cooper's old place."

"Oh," Summer said, her face falling. "You live in Coop's old place?"

"Coop?" Sianna smiled. "Oh, that's cute."

"She just moved here from Paris," Seth explained. "That's in France."

"I know where Paris is," Summer rolled her eyes. She looked at Sianna. "Don't tell Marissa where you live. She might get upset."

"She already knows," Seth answered for Sianna. "And she's fine with it. Unlike some people I know."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just that some people hold grudges for longer than they should," Seth replied. "And I am sorry about that, by the way."

"You are not," Summer started. She stood up but stopped in her tracks when their teacher entered.

"Please take a seat, Miss Roberts," he said in a curt voice.

Sianna's day passed quickly and suddenly, she found it was the second last class before home. Of course, she just happened to be with Seth again. They sat together and laughed over a story he was telling until the History teacher, Mr. Andrews walked in. He checked the single white piece of paper that sat atop his stack of red, black and green folders. "I hope everyone's weekends were good."

"Of course. We weren't here," someone answered smartly, eliciting a glare from Mr. Andrews.

"Glad to hear it," he replied dryly. "We have a new student in our class. Her name is Sienna Wattson and she just moved here from Paris."

"It's Sianna," she gently corrected him. "It's like See and then Anna. Sienna is a colour."

"My apologies, Miss Wattson," Mr. Andrews shot-back. "I'd hate to say anything else wrong. Maybe you'd like to come up here and tell us a little about yourself."

Sianna stood up and rolled her eyes. She straightened out her denim skirt and red three-quarter sleeved sweater before walking to the front of the class.

"My name's Sianna Wattson. I'm seventeen. I was born in California but this is the first time I've ever lived here. My father has a job in the Government and it means that he and my mum travel a lot. We move around a lot too. I've lived all around America and Europe but I spent the longest in Paris. We were there for nearly ten years. I've only been back for two weeks but it seems pretty cool so far," she said. she looked up at her teacher and flashed him a smile. "Anything else?"

"Maybe you could tell us what you like," he offered.

"With all due respect, sir, but I highly doubt that anyone else in this room knows what everyone else likes," she replied. He rose an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. "I like fashion, music, partying. The normal stuff. My favourite subjects at school are lunch and boys. Better? Can I sit down now?"

"Yes, you may sit down," Mr. Andrews agreed. He looked around at the class who were either staring at her in shock or laughing. "I do find that interesting though, Sianna. It says here on your transcript that you scored quite highly in History and Greek Mythology."

"I like you," Sianna said to the teacher. "Your quick on your feet."

"As are you," he smiled back. they had achieved an understanding. She could be a smartass and he would let her get away with it as long as she understood that he was always a step ahead. The bell rang and student quickly packed up their things and moved towards the door. "Have a good day at school, kids. See you tomorrow morning."

Sianna and Seth stayed in their seats for a while after class had ended.

"How do you do that?" Seth asked in amazement.

"Do what?" Sianna asked nonchalantly. She pulled out her class schedule and then her lip-gloss which she applied expertly.

"That," he exclaimed. "Get up and not only manage not to make a fool of yourself but show everyone how completely cool you are. You're the ultimate comeback queen."

"I'm not cool. I just don't like being put on the spot," she replied. "I have Chem. next."

"Ryan's in that class," Seth answered automatically. "I have Bio with Summer. The rooms are right near each other. I'll walk you there."

"Thanks, babe," she replied as they walked out of the room.

"Don't call me babe," Seth sighed.

"The more you ask me to stop, the more I'll keep doing it," she told him.

"Snap!" Seth cried.

"Snap?" she asked, a laugh in her voice.

"Don't you know anything?" he asked. "You are so European."

"Am not," she shot-back.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too. Are too. Are too," Seth fired off in rapid succession. He spotted Summer and stopped automatically. "Hello, Summer."

"Ugh, please don't talk to me," she snarled. "Especially after having an 'am not, are too' fight."

"What's wrong with that?" Seth asked, as they walked into the classroom.

"It's immature, Cohen."

"That's ok, Seth," Sianna rolled her eyes. "Just leave me standing here."

"Get used to it. that's what he does," Summer said.

"Thanks. Because she needs to know all the negative things about me," Seth said.

"There's positive things?"

"Yes," Seth shot-back. "Aren't you the one that said I was the funniest person alive? Anyway, Ryan will be here soon."

"Great," Sianna smiled. She walked tentatively into the room and automatically spotted Ryan who was pulling himself into a seat.

"Hey," Ryan smiled as Sianna walked over to him. "How's your day been?"

"Ok, I suppose," Sianna replied, putting her bag down on the table next to him. "Is this seat taken?"

"No. Of course not," Ryan said. he patted the seat next to him. she sat down gratefully. "So, how has your day been really? Any teachers make you get up and tell your story."

"Just one," she answered. "Mr. Andrews in History."

"I swear he grades you on it," Ryan answered. "I had him for Homeroom once. Not pleasant. How did you go?"

"Ok, I guess," she smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"She was great," someone butted in. "She got up and completely flustered everyone."

"Doesn't surprise me," Ryan answered as the person told Ryan what had happened. "She's pretty quick on her feet."

"Thanks, I think," Sianna answered, turning slightly red. She pointed towards the textbook. "Are you any good at this?"

"Chemistry?" he asked. "Nah. Not really. Not the textbook kind, anyway."

She laughed shyly and looked away. Sianna was rarely self-conscious and when she was, she hated it. But for some reason, she liked the way Ryan made her feel. They talked for a while as they bumbled through the exercises the teacher had set for them. The bell rang and Sianna and Ryan looked up at each other in surprise.

"Well, that went quickly," Sianna smiled.

"Yeah, it did," Ryan replied. He gathered his stuff and stood behind his chair until Sianna had gathered hers. They walked out of the room together and towards the car park, their arms banging against each other's occasionally. Ryan felt a spark every time they touched and he liked the warmth skin against skin created. He spotted Summer and Marissa who were standing near Marissa's car, laughing and talking. Marissa looked up at him and smiled when she saw them walking together. Ryan stopped Sianna and bent his head to her. "I think you should go shopping with Summer and Marissa."

"I don't know," she said. she had expressed disinterest during Chemistry. "I don't think Summer likes me."

"But I know Marissa does," Ryan replied. "And face it, having friends is never a bad thing."

"I suppose," Sianna shrugged. "Walk over with me?"

"Yeah, sure," he said. they walked over to Marissa's car together.

"I was wondering where you two were," Marissa winked.

She fished her sunglasses out of her bag and looked at Marissa who didn't have any on. "How do you live without sunglasses?"

"I don't know. I just do," she answered.

"I think she's slightly crazy," Summer answered.

Marissa rolled her eyes.

"If it makes you happy, I'll buy some today," she said, rolling her eyes. She turned to Sianna. "You ready?"

"Sure," Sianna answered. "Should I take my car and follow you?"

"Wait," Summer exclaimed, holding up a finger. "She's coming too?"

"Sure. Why not?" Marissa asked, throwing Summer a weird glance.

"This was supposed to be our time," Summer replied. "Not us and the new girls time."

"It's ok. I think I'll just go home," Sianna answered. "You coming, Ryan?"

"Sia, wait," Ryan called out as Sianna stalked off. _'Sia?'_ Marissa mouthed, glancing at him. He glared at her and walked over to Sianna. He lowered his voice. "Ignore Summer. Just go. I really think you should."

"Why?"

"Summer's a nice person. She just takes some getting used to and you're not going to get used to her if you don't spend time with her," he explained matter-of-factly. "And believe me, if you're going to be my friend, you're going to have to deal with her a lot."

"Fine," Sianna sighed. She smiled at him. "I like the sound of that."

"Of what?" Ryan asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Being 'my' friend," she replied, taking a chance. Ryan's face was expressionless except for the little smile. Marissa walked over to them and looked at Sianna apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that," she said.

"It's ok. I understand. It cant be easy for her having me come in and go out with you so quickly."

"She'll get over it," Marissa said. "Are you coming?"

Sianna looked at Ryan one more time who nodded.

"Sure," she answered.

"Good," Marissa smiled. She stepped over to Ryan and kissed his cheek. "See ya."

"See ya," he replied. He waved at Sianna who was standing unsurely a few feet away and then at Summer who was sitting in the front seat of Marissa's car pouting.

Sianna felt her heart drop as she watched Ryan walk away but she put on a smile and followed Marissa towards her car. She couldn't tell with those two, whether they were a couple or not and it was driving her crazy. She hopped into the car and listened to the music Marissa had playing.

"Is this Roonie?" she asked, a smile growing on her face.

"Yeah. You know them?" Marissa asked, speeding out of the car park.

"Of course. My parents bought me one of their C.D's back once and I fell in love with them," she answered, settling in. she began singing along with the song. Marissa joined her and she caught her eye in the rearview mirror. She smiled and relaxed, putting Ryan out of her mind. Everything was going to be ok. She was going to have a good time today and she was going to make a new friend.


	4. Newport Is Not Paris

**Jalouse**

**The O.C**

**Chapter Four:** Newport is Not Paris

"How do you like the place so far?" Marissa asked as she, Summer and Sianna traipsed around South Coast Plaza.

"It's no Paris," Sianna admitted, taking a sip of her fruit smoothie. She dipped the straw in and out and gazed around thoughtfully. "But it's not so bad."

"Actually, South Coast Plaza is one of the best shopping centers in California," Summer ranted. "Famous people like come here all the time."

"I'm from Paris," Sianna retorted. "I lived next door to Elle McPherson. And besides, I don't think this place is all that bad it's just that American and European fashions are so different."

"How do you like these?" Marissa interrupted, holding up a pair of espadrilles to Summer. She glanced and Sianna and smiled with a sympathetic roll of the eyes.

"Hmm. Not bad," Summer said, thoughtfully.

"They would go with the denim skirt you bought the other week," Marissa pointed out. "Add some hoop earrings and a nice red top and you're outfit for the Kick-off Carnival is set."

"You'd wear hoop earrings with it?" Sianna asked, looking up from the display of jumpers she was sorting through. She picked one up off the pile and handed it to Summer. "This is the perfect colour for you."

"Thanks, but I don't need your help choosing my colours," Summer smiled sweetly. "Coop and I have been shopping together for years. I think she knows my colours better."

"Coop?" Sianna asked, ignoring Summer's comments. "That's cute."

"Summer over here has been calling me that for years," Marissa said. Summer tried on the shoes and smiled triumphantly.

"I'm going to take them," she said. she picked them up and huffed off towards the register. Sianna gave Marissa a questioning look.

"She doesn't take well to new people," Marissa explained. "She's been hurt a lot. Don't take it personally."

"I won't," Sianna answered. She dragged Marissa over to a display of sunglasses and beamed at her. "These would be perfect for you."

"They're nearly $400," Marissa pointed out. "My Mum would love that."

"Forget about your mum," Sianna said, having heard their sordid history on the way. "Try them on. Trust me."

Summer slipped over to them as Marissa tried the sunglasses on.

"I got a twenty percent discount because my father did the girls nose," she smiled. "Hey, those look really good on you."

"Thanks," Marissa said, looking at her reflection. "Sianna picked them."

"Oh," Summer said, feigning a smile. "Hey, Coop? Are we going to go to the beach after the carnival?"

"Sianna said we could go over to her house," Marissa said. "Her parents are pretty lenient about 'under-age' drinking."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Summer sighed as they walked towards the checkout so Marissa could purchase the sunglasses.

"Why not?" Marissa asked, as Sianna kept a diplomatic distance between the two.

"Umm, maybe because the Cohen's live next door and they aren't okay with under-age drinking. And besides, if we have it there, we'll have to invite Seth and Ryan," Summer complained.

"We would have invited them anyway," Marissa shot-back. "This just means we have a place to stay afterwards. If we don't all fit at the Wattsons, we can go to the Cohen's."

"Fine," Summer huffed. "Have it your way."

Marissa paid for her sunglasses and the three made their way back to the car.

"So, Sum, I'll drop you off first and then take Sianna back to school to pick up her car."

"K," Summer replied in a sulky voice. She was silent most of the way home as Sianna and Marissa chatted about Paris.

"Hello, Summer," Sianna wailed, waving a hand at Summer's face. Summer blinked and turned her attention to the girls. "I was just asking Coop what she thought about the latest Jimmy Choo collection. What do you think?"

"Coop?" Summer asked, a ruffled look on her face. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Sianna. "It's Marissa. I call her Coop."

"Sum, it doesn't matter. It's just a nickname," Marissa butted in.

"Maybe to you it is but to me, it's special," Summer explained. "I call you Coop. Not the new girl, even if she is French and does have a 'good eye' for fashion."

Marissa maneuvered her red convertible up Summer's driveway before Sianna had the time to retort.

"I'll call you later," Marissa called out after her.

"Whatever," Summer replied. "Later, Coop."

"Wow. what was that all about?" Sianna whistled as Marissa drove down the road.

"She suffers from rage blackouts," Marissa said, emotionlessly. "You're lucky she didn't throw something at you."

"I'll remember that," Sianna noted. She wound down the window and let the wind blow her blonde ponytail around. The two talked as Marissa drove to the beach and stopped the ignition. She leant over towards Sianna and placed her hand down the side of her seat. Sianna watched Marissa pull out a glass bottle full of clear liquid as she unlatched her seatbelt.

"Vodka?" Sianna asked, eyeing the bottle off.

"Yeah," Marissa answered. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not if I can have some too."

Ryan sat in the pool-house and listened for Sianna's car. He heard it pull up in the driveway around ten p.m. and he smiled. The shopping trip had been a success. He knew as soon as he met her that Sianna and Marissa would get along. He waited a moment before he picked up his phone and dialed the Cooper's old number.

"Hello, Deidre Wattson speaking," a posh sounding lady's voice came across the phone.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Wattson," Ryan said. "Sorry for calling so late but I was wondering if I could talk to Sianna."

"May I ask who's calling?" Deidre asked, a smile sounding through her voice.

"It's uh, Ryan from next door," he answered. There was a silence before Deidre spoke again. "We met the other day. In the backyard."

"Of course," she answered. They had met briefly the day before, just long enough to learn each other's names and appraise each other. There was another pause as Deidre covered the receiver, presumably to talk to her daughter. "Here she is, Ryan. Hope I see you again soon."

"You too, Mrs. Wattson," he said.

"Please, it's Deidre," she smiled. "Good bye, Ryan."

"Bye, Deidre," he muttered. Sianna came onto the phone and greeted him.

"Hey, Ryan. What's up?" she asked. She sounded a little out of breath and her words were slightly slurred.

"I just thought I'd call and see how things went," he asked, uncertainty showing in his voice.

"Really well," she said, with a smile. "Marissa's really cool. Summer's a little more. How do you put it?"

"Forward?"

"Something like that," Sianna said with a laugh. "Anyway, we dropped Summer off after shopping and went and…"

"Had a drink?" Ryan asked.

"Umm, yeah," Sianna replied, a little sheepishly. "She said I shouldn't tell you."

"She did, did she?" he replied. They talked for a little longer and finally Ryan looked at the time on his alarm clock. Midnight. "Sia, it's getting late. We should go."

"Oh, wow," she exclaimed. "I've got to get some sleep. Pick you up in the morning?"

"Sure," he answered. "Sleep tight."

"You too. Night, Ryan," she said, dropping the phone into the receiver. She sighed and undressed. She walked over to her drawers in her underwear and pulled out pale blue track pants and a white tank top. She sighed and got into bed. She still didn't know where Ryan and Marissa stood. Summer had barely let her get a word in edgewise and it wasn't until after Summer had gone home that Marissa and Sianna had discovered they shared the love of something else and had had time to talk. Over shots of vodka, they had shared their life stories and Sianna had to admit, they were both pretty normal for girls who had been through so much.

She was still a little unsure about what living in Newport was going to be like but if she had a feeling everything was going to be all right. Sianna rolled over and glanced at the framed photo of her and her best friends in Paris that sat on her bedside table. If she squinted, she could almost see Ryan, Marissa, Summer and Seth in place of her friends. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. Living in Newport was going to be fine.


	5. The Unmissable Teen Event

**Jalouse**

**The O.C**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews so far. You guys seem to be enjoying the story so that's excellent. Sorry if it seems like it's going slow. These next few chapters will be moving things along very quickly. And as for the pairings, well, you'll just have to wait and see. Happy reading! Genevra and Steffi. xxox

**Chapter Five:** The Unmissable Teen Event

"Hey, Sia!" Marissa called as her car pulled into the parking lot. Sianna hopped out and waved at her new friend.

"What, don't we get a hello?" Ryan asked, coming over to Marissa and giving her a hug.

"I didn't see you there," Marissa answered, hugging him back. She pulled away and waved at Seth who was whispering into Sianna's ear.

"Seth, please tell me you aren't corrupting the new girl," Marissa sighed.

"Sianna's a clever girl. She can corrupt herself," Seth said. He turned to her and began cooing at her like she was a baby. "Can't you? Yes, you can. Yes, you can."

He stopped abruptly, looking up to see Summer glowering at him.

"Cohen, maybe you should stop acting like such an imbecile," she spat, before turning to her friend. "So, Riss, I was thinking about this after-party thing."

"We're having it at Sianna's," Marissa said. "And that's it."

"I was just going to ask how we were going to get alcohol," Summer said, quietly. "But since you think that I'm just trying to take you away from your new best friend, don't worry about it. Stay sober. See if I care."

"Sum…" Marissa called out. She sighed and looked at the group. "I'll see you around?"

"What was that all about?" Ryan asked, confused as Marissa walked off. Sianna opened her mouth to talk but before she could, someone else spoke.

"It's a girl thing. You of all people should get that, Seth. Didn't I teach you anything?" a familiar, lisping voice cut in. all four turned around to see who had cut in on their conversation. "Hey, guys."

"Anna?" Seth asked, turning around slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," she answered, walking into his open arms.

"I doubt it," Seth answered, squeezing her until she squealed. "You aren't pissing off ex-girlfriends or living in this hellhole."

"I mean the carnival," Anna laughed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Don't they do this sort of thing back in Pittsburgh?" Ryan asked, giving her a quick hug.

"Please," Anna replied. "We're way to classy for that."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Ryan replied. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

"He doesn't need sense," Sianna smiled. "He needs a teacher."

"I was his teacher," Anna shot back. "And it turns out, I taught him nothing."

"Nothing useful anyway," Seth deadpanned. "You sure did play a mean game of Jenga though."

Sianna nudged Ryan who was closest to her. He turned to her and she glanced pointedly over at Anna, shrugging her shoulders as if to say 'who is she?'

"Oh, yeah. Sianna, this is Anna. She used to live here," Ryan started. "And Anna, this is Sianna. She just moved here."

"It's nice to meet you," Anna replied with a smile.

"It's nice to finally put a name to a face," Sianna replied.

"Oh, so you've heard about me?" Anna asked, looking over at Seth who was squirming.

"All nice stuff, of course," Sianna replied, nonchalantly. She turned to Ryan. "Listen, I'm going to see if I can go and find Summer and Marissa. See if there's anything I can do."

"I'll come with you," he said. "You might need a guide."

"And I guess I'll stay here with the lovely Anna," Seth answered, feigning a disappointed sigh. Anna hit him on the shoulder. "I need a girl that doesn't hit me every time I say something."

"I wouldn't hit you," Sianna answered automatically. She gained a smile from Seth, who so clearly adored her, a laugh from Ryan, whose feelings she couldn't figure out, and a slight glare from Anna, who was clearly unsure of her standings anymore. "Anna, I'm having a party at my house afterwards. Maybe you'll come?"

"Sure," she chirped. "Newport party's are always fun."

"Good. I'll see you then," she said. "I'm driving Seth and Ryan home. You should come with us. We'll meet back here at ten."

"Ok," Seth and Anna replied as they walked away.

"I don't think she likes me," Sianna said, as she and Ryan walked under the bright and cheery 'Kick-off Carnival' sign that adorned two parallel and matching poles. She smiled as she looked around at the bright lights, breathed in the smells of hot dogs and popcorn, and listened to the yells of the operators who were trying to sell their wares.

"How do you know? You've only just met," Ryan asked.

"It's a territory thing," she replied. "It's the same with Summer. They hate me because I'm on their turf."

"They don't hate you," Ryan said. "Believe me, I know. I've lived in Newport for long enough now to know how it works. They're both good girls. They don't hate you. They are, however, wary of you. That's the thing with Newpsies. Once they get their territory, they become determined to do anything to keep it."

"That's what I was trying to say to you," Sianna said, exasperated. "You are so male."

"Thanks, I think," Ryan replied, unsurely. "Hey, you want to go on a ride?"

"Chino, I've heard you say some pretty stupid things before, but this one takes the cake," someone said, slapping him on the back.

"I've seen you do some pretty brave things before but this one takes the cake," Ryan replied. "Coming back to Newport? You're a brave man."

"It's good to be back."

"You staying, man?" Ryan asked the bronzed, blonde male before him.

"Are you joking?" Luke Ward replied. "I'm not that stupid."

"Didn't think so," Ryan answered. He felt Sianna nudging him again and he smiled. "Luke, this is Sianna. She moved into Marissa's old house."

"Hey," Luke smiled. "There's been a lot that's happened in that house."

"So I've heard," Sianna retorted. "As I believe, you were at the center of most of it."

Ryan hid a smile but Luke, unabashedly, flashed a grin.

"I was at the center of most it, yes," he answered. "I'm a reformed man now."

"It's true," Ryan answered. "As far as I know, he's been with the same girl for three months and hasn't even cheated on her."

"Living with your mother doesn't count," Sianna shot-back.

"He lives with his Dad," Ryan countered.

"So, she doesn't know the whole story, then?"

"I do now. All you Californians. You and your sordid ways, I just can't keep up."

"You'll learn," Ryan and Luke said together. Someone called out Luke's name and bought their hand down on his back in a thump even Sianna heard.

"Look, I've got to go," Luke said. "We should catch up but."

"Sianna's having a party alter tonight," Ryan said. He looked at Sianna for confirmation. She sighed but nodded. "You should drop by."

"Yeah, I will," he said. "I'll see you."

"So, that was Luke," Sianna stated simply.

"That was Luke."

"He's different to what I thought he'd be," she said.

"Really? How?" Ryan asked, intrigued.

"He's not as cute as I thought he would be," she answered. Ryan stopped in his tracks and glared at her, scrutinizing her expression.

"Most girls think he's the sexiest thing on earth," he said finally. "I've heard him likened to a sex god ten to many times and you're saying you don't think he's cute?"

"I'm not saying that."

"So, you do think he's cute then?" Ryan asked.

"No."

"Then, what are you saying?" Ryan asked, trying to keep the laugh out of his voice and the smile off his face.

"I'm saying I think he's cute but he's not cute enough to have caused all the trouble he caused," she answered. "That makes sense?"

"I guess," Ryan said. he pointed to a familiar blonde mane and smiled. "I think I found them."

"We're looking for Marissa and Summer, not Seth and Anna," Sianna grumbled as they walked over to them.

"We're just about to go on the Tilt-A-Whirl, if you're interested," Anna smiled at them.

"Definitely," Sianna said, the smile on her face growing. "The Tilt-A-Whirl is my favourite ride. There is no way I'd ever say no."

"Umm, I think I'll say no," Ryan said, looking queasy at the idea.

"You're not scared, are you?" Sianna asked incredulously.

"Not scared," Ryan said, indifferently. "I just really don't feel like showing everyone what I ate for dinner."

"Takeaway Chinese," Seth said. "See, now everyone knows anyway."

"I think I'll say no," he replied, adamantly.

"Wow. I never thought I'd hear manly Ryan Atwood say no to a carnival ride," Sianna noted.

"My man Ryan is a very interesting and surprising fellow," Seth answered. He turned to Sianna. "You coming?"

"Sure," she said, turning to Ryan. "If that's ok with you."

"It's fine," Ryan answered. "I think I see Marissa anyway."

He glanced at Sianna, whose face had fallen, and then at Anna, who was watching them intently. Seth had already turned his attention away from them and was busy counting the number of people in line before them.

"I'll see you soon," Ryan said, quickly walking away from them and towards his ex who was standing in the line for the Ferris Wheel. He walked up to her and took her arm. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, of course not," she smiled as he joined her in line. "Where's Sianna?"

"With Anna and Seth going on the Tilt-A-Whirl," he answered.

"I don't get you," she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, as they were sitting in their seat.

"You hate heights and yet you're here with me," she replied.

"Still not getting you."

"She's going to get confused. You won't go on the Tilt with her and yet your quite happy to come on the Ferris Wheel with me, your ex, even though it's a widely known fact Ryan Atwood is scared of heights," she said.

"You're my best friend," he answered.

"And she likes you," Marissa replied. "We might have a past, 'Chino,' but you and her might just have a future."

"Did you find Summer?" Ryan asked, quickly and expertly changing the subject. Marissa smiled at this before answering.

"Yes, I did."

"And?" he prompted her.

"She's still coming to the party but I don't think she's happy about it," Marissa answered.

"I was explaining to Sianna before that she's just jealous because she thinks Sianna is stealing her territory," Ryan said.

"Which is stupid. she's been my best friend for as long as I can remember," Marissa spat. "If anyone should be unconcerned, it's her."

"Girls," Ryan sighed, earning a punch. He sighed again and glanced over at his beautiful, beguiling friend. Someone down below called her name and she leant over the side to wave at them.

"Did you know Luke was here?" she interrupted.

"Yeah. He and Anna said that this was one thing they weren't missing," Ryan said. "Who would have thought that you would have invented and organized the unmissable event of all American teenagers?"

"That was the most confusing sentence in the world," she laughed.

"Are you ok with him being here?" Ryan asked. She looked at him and nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder. They lapsed into a momentary silence. "Keep talking, Riss. If you keep talking, I won't even notice that we're about to plunge headfirst into the crowd."

She laughed at him.

"Remember last year?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled at the fond memory. "Do you think it's weird we've done a complete circle since then?"

"Not really," he answered. "I think it's pretty cool."

"Yeah, me too," she said. "But do you miss it sometimes? The was it used to be?"

"Not really," he answered. "I mean, there are some things I miss, but on the whole, I like the way it is now."

"I like it too," she answered truthfully. They went silent again. Ryan felt his stomach drop slightly as they whooshed around in an arch but in time, the feeling went away.

"Hey," Marissa said, softly, catching his attention. He turned his head to her and she smiled at him. "How about a kiss for old times sake?"

"Sure," he smiled. He leant over and brushed his lips over hers. They held their mouths together for a few seconds before pulling away. It was nothing but a peck. Ryan, feeling suddenly brave, leant over the bar and looked down.

Sianna was staring up at him, her eyes suddenly full of hurt and confusion. She grabbed onto Seth, while Ryan was still watching, and whispered something into his ear. He smiled at her and nodded readily. Ryan sighed, knowing Marissa had caught the whole exchange.

"It's going to be a long night," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's ok, Riss," he replied. "It really is."


	6. What's A Newport Party Without Tears?

**Jalouse**

**The O.C**

**A/N from Genevra:** Thanks for the reviews so far. You guys seem to be enjoying the story so that's excellent. Sorry if it seems like it's going slow. These next few chapters will be moving things along very quickly. And as for the pairings, well, you'll just have to wait and see. Happy reading! Genevra xxox

**A/N from Steffi: **Hey you guys! I'm glad you like this story, thanks for all the reviews. And also, a big thanks to my great co worker Gen! This wouldn't be possible without you! Stephanie xoxox

**Chapter Six:** What's A Newport Party Without Tears?

Sianna gazed around at the party that 'raged' around her and smiled. She looked into her half empty bottle and took a sip. She placed the bottle down and caught Seth's eyes.

"Hey Seco, come here," she called, waving to him. He stumbled over to her, tripping on nearly non-existent things. Sianna hid a laugh. Seth Cohen might be mildly hilarious but he could not hold his alcohol.

"I'm not sure," he slurred. "It might be the alcohol talking but I think you just called me Seco."

"I did," she said with a smile. she patted the couch next to her and he gratefully collapsed onto it. "It's your new nickname."

"And where the hell did you come up with the idea for that?" he asked, peering at her, his face dangerously close.

"SE th CO hen," she explained. "I took the first syllables of your first and last names to create one super duper nickname."

"Kind of like a superhero might have?" he asked, his eyes widening. "Yeah. That would be cool."

"I thought you might like that," she said, casting her eyes over to where Ryan, Summer and Marissa were laughing. Luke walked over to the group and Summer quickly walked off. She spotted Sianna and Seth sprawled on the couch and made a beeline towards them.

"Si, can you tell me where a bathroom is?" she asked, glancing at them scornfully.

"I can probably help you, Summer," Seth said quickly, sitting up. Sianna pushed him back down on the couch.

"Like I'd let you," Summer said, returning to her 'Seth who?' days. "So, Si? Bathroom. I'm waiting."

"Summer, you know where the bathrooms are," Sianna piped up after a moment.

"Yes and they're all being used," she said. "And I need to pee."

"Well, you'll just have to wait then, Summer," Sianna replied.

"Well, I can't wait. Can I use yours?" she smiled, sweetly and hopefully.

"Umm, I think I need to use your bathroom," Seth said, glancing at Sianna. "I don't feel so good."

"Come on, Seco," Sianna said, standing up. "Let's get you to my room. After you throw up, you'll feel a whole lot better."

"But I need to pee," Summer cried. "Wait, did you just call him 'Seco?'"

"Yes, I did," Sianna said, glaring at her.

"It's like Se from Seth and Co from Cohen put together to make a really super duper nickname, isn't it Sianna?" Seth said, somehow managing to stay upright. He looked dizzy and for a second Sianna was scared he was going to throw up

"Unbelievable," Summer spat.

"Can we have this fight afterwards?" Sianna asked, supporting Seth. "I think he needs to lie down."

"Whatever," Summer said. "But we will have this fight. I'm in the mood."

"You should watch her," Seth said, as they walked unsteadily towards Sianna's bedroom.

"I should?" Sianna asked quietly.

"Yeah," Seth answered. "She suffers rage blackouts. Very scary."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sianna said, opening the door to her bedroom. She helped Seth walk towards the bathroom where he immediately fell on the floor.

"I don't feel so good," he said.

"Do you think you're going to throw up?" she asked. He nodded his head at her and she grabbed his head and thrust it towards the toilet where he threw up. She scooted back slightly and tried not to feel nauseous herself as the smell overtook her. As Seth continued to throw up, she pottered around opening the window, getting him a glass of water and finding some chewing gum to freshen his breath.

"I think I'm done now," he called out weakly, just as Sianna was fixing up the pillows on her bed where he would inevitably pass out.

"Feel better?" she asked, coming into the bathroom. She handed him the glass of water and then another which he gulped down gratefully. She then handed him the gum, which he sheepishly chewed. "Haven't drunk that much in awhile, huh?"

"Not really," he admitted. "Haven't really drunk that much ever."

She sunk down onto the floor and pulled his head into her lap. She stoked his hair and sighed.

"I know you feel pretty sick now," she said, her tone comforting. "But you'll feel better in a little while. You're going to have to keep drinking water so you sober up and don't wake up with a hangover."

"The thought of drinking anything makes me ill," he complained as she forced him to drink another glass of water. He lay back down on the cool tiles and closed his eyes.

"I think you should lie down on my bed instead," she suggested, helping him to his feet. She walked with him over to her where he collapsed. "Wait, don't go to sleep yet."

"Why not?" he asked, groggily.

"Because I said so," she said. She walked back into the bathroom and opened the cupboard door and pulled out some aspirin. "Here, take two of these."

"More water?" he complained.

"Hey," she said, using the first firm words with him all evening. "You're the one that drank that much. You're the one that has to deal with the consequences and it's better that you deal with them now then tomorrow."

"Fine," he grumbled, sitting up. She sat on the bed next to him and handed him the glass of water and the two pills. He swallowed them quickly, grimacing with each sip. He continued to sit next to her so she pulled her legs up and tucked them under herself.

"Are all of your parties like this?" she asked him.

"I haven't really been to many," he admitted. "But no, they aren't all like this. they're normally worse."

"I believe it," she admitted with a sigh. She turned to face him and flashed him a smile.

"Thanks," he said to her. "For doing this. it's so cool of you."

"It's ok," she said. "I like you. You're cool. I feel like you're the only one who's really accepted me. Not the only one that's accepted me but you and I have spent the most time together."

"Hang on, back up," he said. "I think I heard you say you like me."

"I believe I said that, yes," she smiled. He leaned closer to her and bought his mouth to hers. She kissed him back until she smelt the alcohol on his breath. She moved away but he moved closer. _'What the hell?'_ she thought to herself. It was nice to be kissing someone.

"What the hell is going on?" Summer yelled, flinging the door open. "Cohen?"

"Uh, hi, Summer. We we're just… just talking," Seth said, cringing away.

"Yeah. Talking so close your tongues were in each others mouths," she said. She glared at them. "This is what I was talking about, Sianna. First, you try to steal my best friend off me and then when that doesn't work, you try to steal the nickname that I invented for her. And if that isn't enough, you want to steal the after-party thing AND my ex-boyfriend."

"Summer, it's not like that," Sianna tried.

"I don't care anymore," Summer huffed. "I'm getting out of here. Good luck with him. He'll only break your heart."

Sianna and Seth both jumped at the sharp sound of the door being slammed.

"She's really pissed off, isn't she?" Seth said. he threw his arms up in the air, suddenly lucid and sober."

"Yeah, I think she is," Sianna replied. She turned her head to him. "I'm sorry. You're drunk. I shouldn't have kissed you back."

"It's not your fault," he said. "I kissed you. Do you think I should go after her?"

"If you want," she said, noncommittally. "I don't know why you bothered asking. Your going to anyway."

"You're right. I should go," he said, gingerly standing up. He walked over to the door and paused, turning around to look at her. "Sianna, thanks heaps. I'm sorry if I ruined the party for you but thanks for looking after me."

"It's ok, Seth," she smiled back softly. "What would a Newport party be without some tears, huh?"

"Right," he said. "So, I'll see ya?"

"Yeah," she whispered, slightly saddened. "I'll see ya."

He shot her a little boy smile, waved and then walked out of the room. Sianna sighed and pulled one of her pillows towards her. She sat on the bed, cuddling it, until she heard voices outside her door. She put the pillow back down on her bed and walked over to her chest of drawers where she reached in and pulled out a glass bottle of vodka. She searched around her room until she found the cup she had been drinking out of earlier.

* * *

"Summer, wait," Seth called out. He still hadn't completely got back his concept of time yet and hadn't realized she could be halfway home by now. He thought he heard voices so he walked down towards the study. 

"Summer, I cant believe you two are still fighting this," he heard Anna's voice say. "You two are more meant to be than anyone I know. You're the Kirsten and Sandy of Harbor."

"Maybe we would be if he wasn't sailing away to heaven knows where or if he wasn't kissing wannabe's," Summer replied.

"He loves you, Summer," Anna said softly. "And he's drunk. And besides, if you've broken up, he has every right to kiss anyone he wants."

"But I don't want him to kiss anyone else," Summer admitted. Seth crept closer to the door to hear them better. He wanted to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"And I bet he doesn't want too," Anna replied, a tinge of sadness creeping into her voice. "But you haven't really given him much choice. He has to move on."

"But I don't want him too," Summer said, starting to cry. "I love him, Anna, but I just don't know if I can forgive him."

"So, don't," Anna said. "But don't fight fate anymore. It's just going to end up killing both of you."

"She's right," Seth said, opening the door. Summer looked up at him and quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"What are you doing, Cohen?" she asked. "You should go back to your Sia."

"I don't want Sianna," he said, as Anna whacked Summer's arm. She got up and quickly left. "I want you. And I know you cant forgive me just yet but I'd rather be with you hating me than not be with me at all."

"I'd rather be with you too," she said, walking towards him. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him once and then pulled away. "But I swear, if she ever makes a pass at you, I will bring her down."

* * *

Sianna poured the vodka into her cup and took a sip. She looked up as the doorknob turned she heard Marissa's voice saying goodbye to Luke before she entered completely. 

"Sianna," Marissa said, looking over at the girl. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in here."

"It's ok," Sianna said, holding up the bottle of vodka and motioning towards Marissa's half-empty cup. "You want?"

"Yes, please," Marissa readily agreed walking over to Sianna. "I just wanted to see what you'd done to the room. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," she said. "But I have something to tell you. I might have caused a bit of trouble for you."

"What happened?" Marissa asked, settling onto the bed. She laughed as Sianna explained the whole Seth/Summer situation. "Summer is a very jealous person. She'll get over it. And it might actually be good for her."

"How?" Sianna asked. "I don't think that harboring that much negative energy can be good. And she might want to hurt me."

"I doubt that," Marissa laughed. "She's all talked. And it might be good because it might make her realize that she still loves Seth and that they're the kind of couple who are always a couple."

"I guess," Sianna agreed.

"Hey, you ok?" Marissa asked, touching her lightly on the shoulder. "You seemed kind of upset when I said that. You don't like Seth, do you?"

"No," Sianna said a little too quickly. "I mean, I like him as a friend but that's it. I was, I was just thinking."

"I see," Marissa asked, raising an eyebrow and not bothering to hide the amusement in her voice. "You know, Ryan and I aren't one of those couples. We're just friends."

"Are you sure? It didn't stop you from kissing before," Sianna grumbled. She stopped and looked up at Marissa. "I mean, that's good that you know that."

"Uh-uh. Sure," Marissa said, flashing her a knowing smile. "That's what you meant."

"It is," Sianna proclaimed. "I think."

"That kiss before, it was just tradition," Marissa explained. "And he likes you, you know. But he doesn't think you like him."

"That's crazy," Sianna said.

"Oh, so you do like him?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sianna said, smiling sheepishly. "I don't know what to do but. Everything I try just gets screwed up. I can't even get him to drive to school with me."

"Why don't you take him skydiving," Marissa suggested, her eyes brightening. She looked at the picture of Sianna skydiving in France and then walked over to Sianna's desk and picked up the two tickets her parents had left there. "You seem like you're a fan."

"He told me he was scared of heights," Sianna said. "And yes, I do like skydiving."

"He is," Marissa agreed. "So, you have to dare him to do it."

"And how will I do that?"

"Let's play truth or dare," Marissa suggested.

"Ok," Sianna agreed. "When? Now?"

"Sure, why not? We have people here," she answered, running to the door and opening it. she leant out and yelled. "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

Anna, Luke and Ryan entered the room slowly, not quite convinced it was how they wanted to spend the rest of the evening. A few other people entered as well but most people stayed out in the hallway or the lounge room and partied. Seth and Summer were nowhere to be seen.

"Has anyone seen Seth?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. He and Summer are in the study," Anna said. she quickly looked at everyone. "I mean Sianna's study."

"Obviously," Marissa replied.

"I think their making up," Anna said. "I had a little talk to Summer."

"That's good," Sianna said in relief. She met Ryan's eyes and smiled. He smiled back. "Since it's my house, I want to go first."

"Sure," Marissa said, quickly. Everyone else nodded or shrugged.

"I pick Ryan," Sianna said, raising an eyebrow. "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, dare?" he said, looking at her uncertainly. She and Marissa exchanged a glance.

"I dare you to come skydiving with me," she said. he swallowed nervously and looked around the room. Everyone laughed, knowing how scared he was of heights. "My parents bought me two tickets and I want you to use the other one."

"I can't," he stuttered. "I'm deathly afraid of heights."

"Well, I dared you in front of all these people," she said. "You have to it now."

"Oh, crap."


	7. SkyHigh

**Jalouse**

**The O.C**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of a mental block. The next few chapters are going to be great! This chapter is A LOT less dialogue driven than the last six chapters because I just felt we needed a little more description. Oh, and I've never been skydiving so I don't really know what the sensation is like. I kind of wrote from a friend's experience. Happy reading! Genevra xxox

**Chapter Seven:** Sky-high

"Are you ready? I'm going to count down from ten and then you're going to jump," the instructor's nasal voice came over the headset. "After you've jumped, I want you to pull the cord like I showed you too but you have to do it as soon as I say, ok?"

"How are you going?" Sianna yelled in Ryan's face. He looked at her for a split second and then looked away. She laughed and then sighed. She patted his shoulder and he slowly turned to her.

"I have no idea how you got me to do this," he said, barely over a whisper. She grinned at him evilly and patted his head. She knew. Sianna had learnt quickly that Seth Cohen and Marissa Cooper made an unbeatable team, particularly when it came to convincing Ryan to uphold deals. She'd seriously had doubts as they'd driven to the airfield, as they'd gone through the rigorous training and even through the plane ride up.

"You can thank me when we get to the bottom," she said. She adjusted her goggles and nodded to the instructor who was waiting patiently. She laced her hand into Ryan's and prodded him towards the open door of the plane. He looked down at her and she smiled at him and prodded him again. He swallowed and she stifled a laugh as the instructor started counting down.

Ryan felt his heart beating as he listened…_ten, nine, eight_…but he wasn't sure if it was the impending jump and descent towards the ground or if it was the feel of flesh against flesh as Sianna squeezed his hand…_seven, six, five_…And let go…_four, three, two_…And stepped away…_one_…and jumped.

He felt himself being pushed. He felt weightless as he fell, as he flew. He could hear Sianna squealing in delight over the headphones but he could barely breathe, let alone scream. His eyes were squinted shut and he felt sure he was going to die as the wind rushed around him and he flew haphazardly across the clear, azure sky.

"This is great!" Sianna was screaming. She loved the feeling of felling nothing at all but the wind in her hair and the entire world at her feet. Ryan slightly opened his eyes and looked down. All he could see was the green of the grass below and what looked like the figures of Seth, Kirsten, Deidre and Marissa. He suddenly felt ill.

"Can we open the parachutes yet?" he asked in a panic, wanting nothing more than to feel the earth under his feet.

"Not yet," Sianna and the instructor strapped to his back yelled. Sianna continued to yell, having not lost her bearings. "Relax, Ryan. You might enjoy this yet."

"Doubtful," he muttered but he breathed in, as best he could and let himself relax. He realized that thee floating sensation wasn't that bad now that the wind had died and they were falling into calmer air. Just as he began to relax completely, the call came to release the parachute. Ryan let out a 'manly' scream as the parachute jerked him back and then he began to laugh. He could hear Sianna laughing as they approached the ground. He smiled and spoke into the microphone. "That was awesome."

"Wasn't that great?" Sianna exclaimed as she and Ryan untangled themselves from their parachutes.

"It was awesome," Ryan smiled. They stood beaming at each other for a second before Ryan swallowed and took a step towards her. "Thanks, Sianna."

"Anytime," she smiled back. A few blonde wisps of hair escaped from the tight ponytail that was covered by cap and goggles. Ryan instinctively reached up and pushed them back from her face. She swallowed and took a step closer. They moved together and their lips met in a tentative kiss that quite quickly changed into something more. Eventually, they pulled away. Sianna gasped. "What was that for?"

"Seemed like a good idea," Ryan said, nonchalantly. He felt slightly awkward, as they stood, unsure of what to do next or how to feel. He broke into a smile and laughed. "This is strange."

"I know," she said, with a smile. Ryan laughed and held out his hand which she accepted gratefully, albeit nervously.

"We better get back," he said. "They'll be wondering where we are."

The two smiled at each other one last time and began the trek back to where Kirsten, Deidre, Seth and Marissa were waiting for them.

"Hey!" Marissa smiled, running over to them. Seth followed behind them but Kirsten and Deidre stayed diplomatically away. Seth gave Ryan a knowing glance before winking towards Sianna. Ryan shrugged and turned back to watch Marissa and Sianna who were giggling, heads bent together.

"I really thought he'd back out at the last minute and that I'd have to pull him out behind me," Sianna was saying.

"I was not that bad," Ryan argued.

"Whatever," Sianna laughed, leaning perilously close to him. Marissa glanced at Ryan, a surprised look on her face before she smiled politely. She'd have to talk to him later.

"Ok, kids," Kirsten interrupted. "It's getting late. We should go."

The group trudged towards the Cohen' Range Rover and they all collapsed in.

"Listen, Kirsten, Roger and I were wondering if you and your family would like to come over for dinner tonight," she offered. "Since we're neighbours now, I thought we should get to know each other a little better."

Kirsten laughed and Deidre looked at her strangely as the kids chatted in the background, Sianna's hand discreetly linked with Ryan's. They were sharing the middle seat and turning around to talk to Marissa and Seth who were cooped up in the back.

"I'm sorry," Kirsten laughed, wiping the smile off her face momentarily. She broke into a grin again. "It's just that Sandy and I were kind of hoping that you and Roger would come over to our house tonight. We've ordered food and everything."

Deidre joined in on Kirsten's laughter.

"Seven," she asked, as they pulled into the Cohen's driveway.

"Seven sounds perfect," Kirsten said, expertly parking.

"Should I bring anything?" Deidre asked, as she unhooked her seatbelt and fished around on the floor for her alligator skin handbag.

"Just yourself, Roger and Sianna," Kirsten replied. The kids had already jumped out and were standing in the driveway chatting. A red convertible pulled up at the bottom of the driveway and Julie Cooper-Nichol beeped the horn. She waved at Kirsten as Marissa ran down the drive and jumped into the car. They talked for a few seconds and then drove off.

"Well, we'll see you then," Deidre said. She put an arm around Sianna's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "We should get going, kiddo. Thanks for driving us, Kirsten."

"That's ok," Kirsten smiled. "It was a pleasure. And I would never have missed Ryan jumping from a plane any day."

"You were very brave," Deidre drawled, her southern accent never more apparent. She waved again and pulled Sianna away and towards their house.

"So," Kirsten said when they were out of earshot. "The Wattson's are coming over for dinner tonight. I thought you guys might appreciate that rather than going over to the Cooper's old house."

"We're fine with it, Mum," Seth answered. "We have been there since the Cooper's left."

"Well, it'll just be easier in my own kitchen. I'd feel more comfortable."

"You don't cook anyway," Ryan pointed out. He and Seth both gazed at Kirsten pointedly. She sighed and slightly stamped her hard cement of the driveway.

"Fine," she admitted. "The whole idea of going into that house is kind of weird. I keep expecting to walk in and find Jimmy at his computer or Julie preening in the downstairs mirror."

"It's ok, Mum," Seth mock comforted her. "There's therapy for this kind of thing. And Ryan and I are always here to help."

"Frankly, I find that more of a worry," Kirsten said wryly. "I'm going to find your father."

She left the two boys standing on the front stoop.

"So," Seth said, sitting down on the front step. Although he knew what was coming, Ryan sat down too. "I saw what happened between you and Sianna."

"Yeah?" Ryan asked, warily.

"Yeah," Seth answered.

"Are you okay with it?" Ryan asked, bracing himself for the answer.

"Of course I am," Seth said a little too quickly for Ryan's comfort.

"Are you sure? Because I mean, I know you liked her," Ryan said.

"It's fine," Seth answered. "I'm back with Summer now. And you have a lady. It looks like things are going back to normal."

"Looks like it," Ryan said, with a sigh. He stood up. "I'm going to have a shower before dinner."

"You do that," Seth said, a little sadly as he sat on the step. "I might retire too."

But he didn't. He sat out on the front step and let the thoughts run through his mind. Why did things feel so wrong?

* * *

"Do you remember that time in Paris when you were younger?" Deidre was asking as Sianna squirmed. "With the chocolate croissant?"

"Mum," Sianna squealed. "Don't you dare tell that story."

"But sweetie, it was so funny," Deidre laughed. The rest of the table was laughing so hard their sides hurt. Deidre and Roger were quite funny, despite their fortune. They had millions of anecdotes about their life abroad, from parties and social gatherings that made even Kirsten blink in disbelief. Roger had even had tea with the Queen.

"If you're going to tell them, I'm leaving," Sianna said, standing up. She grabbed her empty plate and carried it over to the sink.

"Sweetie, maybe you should tell them about the time you choked on an anchovy at that reception instead," Roger said. He was the sweeter of the two, not as outlandish and eccentric or even as posh as his wife. He had wavy brown hair that vaguely resembled Sandy's after a well-earned haircut. His eyes were a kindly and clear blue that sparkled every time he caught his wife or daughter's glance. It was easy to see where Sianna got her friendly manner and quick wit.

Her mother Deidre was a red-haired girl from the South. She was loud, witty, outlandish and yet regally elegant and polite. Kirsten knew people like her. She was the same. Calm, cool and collected in the company of strangers and yet when she was with her family and closest friends, she would talk and laugh and be herself.

They seemed like the perfect family. They complimented each other well and just like the Cohen's, it was easy to tell that they adored each other.

"Just leave that plate there," Kirsten said to Sianna. She glanced at Ryan who rose his eyebrows and then smiled. "Ryan, maybe Sianna would like to see the pool house?"

"Sure," he said, standing up. He carried his plate over to the sink and then prodded Sianna out the door.

"I'll join them," Seth said, standing up. He was grateful for the break from wine, laughter and the smell of Deidre's expensive perfume.

"You know the rules, son," Sandy said, glaring at Seth.

"Come on, Dad," Seth pleaded. He didn't feel like clearing the table right now.

"Seth," Sandy warned. He turned to Roger and Deidre, whom he was beginning to like. "Is Sianna so disrespectful to her poor, hard-working parents?"

"Not really," Roger said. "Except for when she refuses to clean her room."

"How she can find anything in that mess, I'll never know," Deidre sighed dramatically.

"Oh, so all teenagers are the same?"

"Apparently so. believe me, I could tell you some stories about Sianna."

"As could we…"

* * *

Sianna perched herself on the edge of Ryan's bed as he puttered around looking for something. He gave up and flung himself on the bed next to her.

"I don't see how you're blonde," he said, finally, after they'd sat staring at each other.

"Hmm?" she murmured, distractedly.

"Your hair. Your mother's a red-head and your father has brown hair," he explained.

"My mother's a bottle red. She's naturally blonde," she answered. "And my blonde is kind of helped along. I have slightly darker hair naturally."

"You won't after living here for a little while longer," he said as they lapsed back into silence.

"Ryan," she said eventually, glancing at him.

"Sia," he replied with a cocky smile. He moved towards her and kissed her lightly. She pulled away. "I'm sorry. I'm not so good with the talking bit. I don't talk much. I'm used to just…"

She interrupted him by kissing him, hard.

"We can talk later," she purred, pressing her body into him. She tilted her head to him and moved her hand so it cupped his chin firmly in her hands. His hands ran through her hair and they stared at each other briefly before moving into another kiss. They were completely oblivious to anything but their lips pressed against each other's and the movement of their tongues.

"Hey, guys," Seth said, flinging the door open. He stopped short and stared. Ryan and Sianna quickly disentangled themselves and fixed their clothes up. "I'm sorry. I should have knocked."

"It's ok," Ryan said, somehow finding the words.

"We were just finishing anyway," Sianna said, raising her eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked. "I mean I could come back later."

Both shook their heads.

"No? Well in that case, Summer and I were going to meet down at the pier for ice-cream and I was wondering if maybe you two would like to come with us."

"Sure," Ryan said, glancing at Sianna who nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"The fresh air will be good for us," she answered. "Just let me tell my parents."

She left the room with barley a backward glance. Seth whistled.

"Boy," he said. "You move fast."

Ryan shrugged and brushed past.

"Someone in this family has too."


	8. Confrontation

**The O.C**

**Jalouse**

**A/N:** Sorry it's been awhile but this chapter's kind of long to make up for it. There was the whole writer's block thing but I had inspiration today and I've written bits of future chapters so they should come quicker. Steffi gets a big mention today because she wrote some of this chapter. Well done, Stef! Happy reading! Love, Genevra and Stephanie xxx

**Chapter Eight:** Confrontation

"Hey, Riss!" Sianna called out as she walked across the quad.

"Sia," Marissa cried back, a smile growing on her face. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go play tennis at the country club," Sia grumbled. "My mother insisted."

"Want a partner? I play too and I was just thinking that I should get back into it. It's great exercise," Marissa said, leaning against Sianna's car.

"Sure. Sounds great," Sia said with a smile. "I have to go home and get my gear but. I left it at home hoping that I'd be too late to play."

"That's ok," Marissa said. "I left my stuff at the Cohen's so I can run in and get it. I'll follow you."

The two girls hopped into their respective cars but Sianna didn't move. She stuck her head out the window and yelled out to Marissa.

"Why don't you go ahead? I have to wait for Ryan and Seth so that way, you can get your stuff from the Cohen's and meet at me house," Sianna suggested.

"Sure," Marissa said. She waved at Sianna and then peeled out of the car park, her red car speeding away. Sianna heard two car doors open before and heard Ryan and Seth's voices as they chatted about some water polo player.

"Hey, did Marissa just leave?" Ryan asked, pecking Sianna's cheek as he climbed into the passenger seat. Seth tapped her should before buckling himself into the backseat.

"Yep. Her and I are going to play tennis together but she said she left her gear at your house a few months ago so she went to pick it up."

"Yeah, she left it there when we went to Palm Springs, remember?" Seth asked Ryan who nodded. Seth chuckled quietly. "Great times."

"Seth," Ryan said, his voice full of warning. He turned to Sianna. "Si, Seth and Summer were going to go down to the Pier for dinner tonight and I thought maybe we could go too."

"Sure," Sianna said, as they pulled into her driveway. "Sounds great."

"We'll pick you up about five-thirty then," Ryan said, kissing her on the lips. Seth had already left the car and was chatting to Marissa who sat on Sianna's front step.

"How about I meet you down there at six?" Sianna said. "That way, if some of us want to stay longer, we can."

"Sure. I'll see you then," he said, kissing her again and getting out of the car.

Marissa and Ryan waved at each other before he walked with Seth back to their house. Sianna and Marissa chatted as they walked towards Sianna's bedroom.

"Hey, Deidre," Marissa called into her old living room as they walked past. She'd been a fixture at the family's house for the last two weeks.

"Hello, Marissa," Deidre said, glancing up from her soap opera. She saw Sianna and her face lit into a smile. "Hey, honey."

"Hi, Mum," Sianna said, leaning over the couch to kiss her mother on the cheek. Her mother smiled at her and touched her daughter's hair. "How was your day?"

"Great, honey. How was school?"

"It was good. The usual," she replied. "Marissa and I are going to go play some tennis."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it," Deidre said. She turned her attention to Marissa. Marissa plastered a smile on her face. She was jealous. Her mother and her could barely stand to be in the same room, let alone kiss each other on the cheek or have un-bitchy conversations. She would never say it out loud but she wished she and her mother were like that. Deidre was so proud of her daughter. "Sianna was in the national championships for her school last year."

"That's great, Sia," Marissa smiled. Sianna shrugged and kissed her mother again before leading Marissa to her room. "Hey, Si? What's that sound?"

"What sound?" Sianna said, craning her head towards her bedroom. They heard the yelp of a puppy dog and after catching each other's eyes, ran towards the bedroom. Sianna flung open the door and let out a cry. "She's so cute! Oh my gosh."

"She's beautiful," Marissa said, patting the fur of the tiny cocker spaniel.

"She's a guilt gift from my parents," Sianna said, closing the door. She scooped the puppy up. "They must be going on a trip somewhere."

"She's a gorgeous gift but."

"What am I going to call her?" Sianna shrieked, excited. "I've never had a dog before."

"How about Coffee?" Marissa suggested. "Her fur's kind of like a latte. No, Latte!"

"Oh please."

"Madge? Daisy? Mia?" Marissa said, barely containing her laughter.

"Be serious, Coop," Sianna said, pretending to be frustrated. "Concentrate."

"Ok," Marissa agreed, pasting a focused look on her face. They were silent, their eyes landing on different objects on the room. Their eyes hit Marissa's Chanel bag at the exact same time.

"Chanel?" Marissa said, looking at the dog. It didn't quite fit so they looked at her a little longer.

"Coco!" they shrieked together. Sianna smiled and clutched Coco to her chest and danced with her around the room before sitting down on her bed.

"Welcome home, Coco."

-

Sianna was quietly listening to Seth babble with Ryan about something she wasn't paying to much attention to. She could almost feel what Summer thought of her and it was really getting on her nerves. She sighed and turned her attention to Seth, willing herself to get over it. "Seco, has anyone ever told you you're an ear bender?"

Ryan laughed and Summer sighed impatiently. Seth pretended to be insulted but he was smiling so it failed. The fact that Coco was on his lap, licking his face didn't help. She was a beautiful dog and everyone, even Summer, had cooed over her when Sianna had bought her down.

"Sia, why would you say that?" he said, in mock aghast. He placed a hand over his heart and fell backwards so he was leaning against Summer who involuntarily smiled at him. "I'm wounded, Sia. Wounded."

"You'll get over it," she said, turning her attention back to her food. She looked up around the table and caught everyone's eyes. She saw Summer tense and lean over and whisper something to Seth who nodded.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt your convo but is it okay if Summer and I go grab a cup of coffee?" Seth asked. Ryan and Sianna looked at each other and shrugged then they were off.

"How was tennis with Riss? She's a really good player," Ryan said. Sianna noted that he looked proud of her and she felt a pang of jealousy swoop across her stomach.

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked, glancing down at her empty burger wrapped. Ryan leant over and took one if Sianna's hands. She reluctantly stared up into his face, his blue eyes beaming into hers.

"Yes," he answered truthfully. "But she's my best friend. She and I have a history but you and I might just have a future. You don't need to worry about it."

"I'm not worried," Sianna said, pecking Ryan on the cheek. "It was merely speculation."

They could hear the insistent chatter of Summer and Seth's voices as they returned to the table, coffee cups in tow. Sianna could tell by Summer's posture, she was bitching about her. She caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Not that I understand why she would wanna have coffee with me," Summer whispered and then sat down at the table. Sianna sighed.

"This is exactly why I wanna have coffee with you. We need to straight this out once and for all. I know you don't like me," Sianna said, knowing this confrontation would happen one day.

"I don't really think anything about you," Summer said and drank some coffee.

"Ryan, can you go and get me an ice-cream please?" Sianna asked, flashing him a dazzling smile. He looked at her like she was crazy but readily agreed.

"Seth, why don't you come with me?" Ryan asked, standing up. He prodded Seth's shoulder who yelped because he spilt some coffee on his shirt.

"Well now I have to come because I have to clean this up," he grumbled, standing up. He kissed Summer's forehead before following Ryan away from the girls.

"I don't know why you did that," Summer snarled across the table. "I don't have anything to say about you because I don't think anything about you."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. The point is you don't like me cause according you, I've stolen you best friend and stolen the name you made up. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"At least your not stupid."

"See the 'Summer' attitude doesn't scare me. If you wanna spend the rest of your teenie years being pissed off at things, it's fine by me. But I'm not taking any shit for something I haven't done."

"See you just don't understand. That's the thing you did. You kissed my boyfriend and you took my best friend. I can't see why you shouldn't take shit from me," Summer said, her voice and eyebrow raised.

"Summer, you don't have to talk to me like that. I haven't raised my voice at you. I'm not deaf yet so you don't have to scream," Sianna said, making a big show of covering her ears.

"Just cut it out and tell me what it is that you want to tell me so badly," Summer snapped, growing impatient. She was angry that she'd let Sianna get to her so badly and so quickly.

"Okay, first of all, I didn't kiss your boyfriend. I kissed your ex, Seth, who's now your boyfriend again. But you weren't together when it happened so you have no reason to get mad. Jealous, yes, but not mad. There is no reason to be jealous either cause Seco and I are just close friends. We're neighbours. We will spend time together but not as a couple. Second, it's not like I planned to steal Marissa from you. She's still your best friend and why would she leave you? A real friend would never do that."

"How would you know what a real friend is?" Summer spat. "You don't look like you've ever had any."

Sianna recoiled as if Summer had slapped her but she steeled herself and continued in a smaller voice.

"I had great friends in Paris," she said. "But that's not the point. You don't see it, do you? Seth is a really great guy. I like him. He has an amazing sense of humour, he makes me laugh and he has this cute, goofy smile. In fact, the only thing we don't share is music. But believe me, I pose no threat to you. He and I are just friends. And Ryan. Ryan is just amazing. He is one of the sweetest people I know. He's loyal, he's gorgeous and he would do anything for you. And Marissa, she is me. Marissa and I are so alike it's not funny. But the friendship her and I have is different to yours. We do things together that you don't like and we're close but Summer, she always goes back to you. You are her truest friend, her closest friend. You two have a past. You all have a past. None of them are going to leave you for me. You have nothing to worry about. You have a right to be jealous but not to be worried. Which is I think the problem. It's not that your jealous, you're scared that they're going to leave you but they wont. They'd leave me first."

"This isn't making me feel better," Summer said, tapping her fingers on the table. Sianna rolled her eyes. "It's making me feel worse."

"It's not exactly supposed to make you feel better but I certainly didn't mean to make things worse," Sianna muttered. "Look, you and I need to get this sorted out. I'm not planning on moving from Newport anytime soon and since it seems that we're going to share the same friends, it would be great if we could get along and maybe even one day like each other. If not, know this. I'm not going to stop hanging out with Marissa and for goodness sake, Seth is my neighbour. I'm going to see him a lot. Even if you and I can't get along, you're going to have to handle that. What do you think?"

"I guess we could try and get along," Summer said, giving Sianna a small smile. they smiled tentatively at each other across the table. Summer inhaled and exhaled quickly before steamrolling Sianna. "And what do you mean I don't see what a great guy Seth is? Of course I do. That's why I'm with him."

"I know you and Seth are together and I'm happy about it because you seem to make him happy and I just want to see him happy," Sianna said. "But don't be too hard on him. You guys have had a rough go of it and he knows he's made some mistakes but you aren't so perfect yourself. You have to work at this because if you leave him, it's the last time. He's not going to come back to you. Marissa will always come back to you but Seth won't."

"What would you know?" Summer stopped, before covering her mouth. "I'm sorry. It's just an automatic reaction. I think you're right, actually, I just…"

"It's ok," Sianna said, tapping Summer's hand. "I get it."

Looks like Ryan and Seth are getting impatient. They're waiting for us over there," Sianna said, waving at him. he waved back. they stood up and began walking towards the boys. "Should I be worried about him and Marissa?"

"Riss?" Summer asked, her eyes widening in shock. "They make a terrible and dysfunctional couple. Don't be. Can you do me a favour though?"

"Depends," Sianna answered, as they walked towards Ryan and Seth.

"Can you stop calling Coop Coop?" Summer asked, her voice small. "It's just that it's special. No one else calls her that."

"Sure," Sianna said, not taking her eyes off Ryan. Coco tried to run towards Sia but Ryan's grip on the leash was firm. "I'll think of something else."

"I'll try not to be jealous," Summer said, as she walked away from Sianna towards Seth who had began to walk back towards the car.

"How was that?" Sianna said, coming up to Ryan. They laced their hands together and began to walk together. "I think Summer and I are actually going to get along."

"Stranger things have happened," Ryan said with a smile.

"I highly doubt that," Sianna laughed lightly. She took Coco's leash from Ryan and they strolled along the boardwalk and onto the sand. "Am I allowed to let her off her leash?"

"She's only a puppy, Sia," Ryan explained. "I wouldn't. she's not trained. She might not come back."

"I guess," Sianna said, feeling stupid. She walked closer to the water and rose and eyebrow at Ryan. "She's not too young to learn how to swim but."

"Don't you dare," he said, taking quick steps backward. Sianna wound Coco's leash around her wrist and lunged at Ryan, causing him to fall forward, his face landing in the wet sand. "I'm going to get you for that."

"I doubt it," she said, trying to crawl away but Coco was having none of it. she ran to Ryan, jerking Sianna towards him. He grabbed her and rubbed his wet and sandy face all over her own face and over her top. She squealed and tried to get away but he grabbed her and kissed her, water dripping from his face onto hers. She smiled up at him and then glanced down the beach where Coco was digging furiously. The dog yapped and ran back towards her owner. "You made me let go of Coco."

"I'll help you catch her," he said, helping Sianna up. They began to walk stealthily towards the dog but Sianna found herself being pushed into the cold water. She shrieked and ran to Ryan, launching her full body at him. He laughed and tried to push her off but she refused to let go and clung to him, water covering his body. They kissed again and smiled into each others faces before eventually catching the dog and walking, dripping wet back to the car.

"That was fun. We'll have to do it again," Ryan said, handing Sianna a towel.

"Or not," she said, getting into the car. "Too cold."

"Wimp."

"Walk home," she said, starting the car.


	9. Forbidden

**The O.C**

**Jalouse**

**A/N:** I finally updated. I was hit with sudden inspiration. Hope you guys like this chapter and thanks heaps for the support we've received. Stef and I love reading your reviews. Happy reading! Love, Genevra and Stephanie xxx

**Chapter Nine:** Forbidden

"Seco! Seco!" Sianna cried, running up the driveway to meet him. He stopped, inches from opening the door, and turned to meet her. She flung her arms around him and sent him sprawling backwards into the front door. "Seth!"

"Tackled by a linebacker," he gasped, patting her back awkwardly. She pulled away and laughed at him as he feigned collapsing on the floor and convulsing.

"Get up," she said, through her laughs.

"Just once more," he said, maneuvering himself around so his front half was behind where she stood. She was staring down at his denim-outfitted legs and wondering what she could use to pull a prank on him when she felt something knocking the back of her knees. She found herself sprawled on top of Seth so that there legs were tangled and their heads nearly met. She found herself laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. Seth was trying not to laugh, this was very unlike him, but he found his friends laugh contagious and soon he was in hysterics as well. Their laughter soon ceased and they lay there, still entangled, staring at each other.

"Hi," Seth said, staring at the wisps of blonde that framed her tanned face.

"Hi yourself," she said back, her voice taking on a softer, more tender sound than she had intended.

A car pulled up in the driveway and tooted its horn, forcing them out of their stupor.

"So, what did you want?" Seth asked, as they quickly disentangled themselves and took their normal spots on the front stoop. It had become an afternoon ritual for the two. Sianna would come to talk to Ryan but always seemed to find herself attracted to the front stoop where Seth was sketching or listening to his Discman. They would sit and talk about music or comics, which Sianna was slowly learning about, or sailing which Sianna had occasionally done in France or the joys and woes of living a privileged life. They had even had Jimmy Choo vs. Manolo Blahnik debates, of which Seth had an extensive knowledge thanks to his shopaholic girlfriend, until they had both come to the unanimous decision that Jimmy Choo's were better. They could talk about anything, especially the things they didn't want to tell their boyfriend or girlfriend.

"I just wanted to tell you that Death Cab were coming back to Newport," she said, waving to Kirsten who was walking towards them, dressed in an immaculate white pantsuit with a gorgeous gold necklace and matching earrings that Sianna had never seen before.

"Death Cab?" Seth asked, his eyes lighting up. "You're joking? The Death Cab?"

"The one and only," she said, beaming at him. "I thought you would want to know."

"Hey Sianna," Kirsten interrupted, smiling at the young girl. Sianna waved at her. "Good news?"

"The best," Seth interrupted. "Death Cab are coming to Newport."

"They're a band, right?" Kirsten asked, poking her tongue out at her son.

"Kirsten, I love your jewellery," Sianna replied, shielding her eyes from the sun to gaze up at her. She felt Seth glare at her and she instinctively knew it was because he was ready to lecture his mother on how she should damn well know who Death Cab for Cutie was. She was sick of hearing the lecture, having it aimed at herself a number of times for various bands.

"Not new," Kirsten replied, giving Sianna a gracious look. "Sandy and I picked it up in India about twenty years ago."

"It looks brand new," Sianna said. "It's gorgeous. Isn't it, Seco?"

Seth grumbled a yes before turning his attention to stripping the branch he held of it's leaves.

"Thanks," Kirsten said, skirting around them. "I'd better head in. Dinner will be ready here in half an hour, Seth. I ordered Chinese."

"Again," he muttered. Kirsten rolled her eyes and turned to Sianna.

"I'll see you soon, Sianna," she said, after asking her to dinner. Sianna had declined, saying her mother was making some Russian dish.

"See you, Kirsten," Sianna said. She turned her attention back to Seth. "So, there's a slight, teeny-teeny problem with the Death Cab tickets."

"What?" Seth asked, his face paling. "Whatever it is, we have to figure out a way to get around it."

"Well, the problem is that there is only 200 tickets and they go on sale at seven am tomorrow," she replied, bracing herself for his reaction. He was calm, an idea formulating in his head.

"Sia, minor problemo," he said, looking at her, his eyes animated. "We just have to sleepover outside the Bait Shop tonight."

"Hang on, I didn't even say it was at the Bait Shop," she said, formulating a plan to get out of it.

"Of course it is. The Bait Shop is the only place in Newport that plays bands like that," he said. "So, after dinner, grab your sleeping bag and a change of clothes for tomorrow and any cosmetics you need and I'll meet you out the front of your house. I'll call Summer and tell Ryan and you can call Marissa."

"Tell Ryan what?" Ryan said, coming out of the front door. He kissed Sianna on the top of the head and took the step in front of her, positioning himself so he was between her legs.

"I didn't say I was going," Sianna said, ignoring Ryan, other than to slip her arms around his waist.

"Well, I did," Seth replied.

"Going where?" Ryan asked again, turning slightly to wave a hand in front of his brother's eyes.

"Death Cab is coming to the Bait Shop and there's only 200 tickets available so Sianna and I are going to get everyone to sleep outside the Bait Shop with us to get them," Seth said. "Doesn't it sound like fun?"

"Yeah. It sounds like fun," Ryan said, his eyes dimming. "I wish I could go but I've got a huge calc assignment due tomorrow and I'm only half-finished."

"But, Ryan, it's Death Cab," Seth said, shocked that Ryan would turn the invitation down.

"Sorry, man," he said, shrugging. He turned to Sianna. "You should go but."

"Are you sure?" she asked, pressing her cheek into his shoulder. She felt him nod. "You want me to get you a ticket?"

"Umm," he faltered. "They aren't really my thing but sure. If there's any left, get me one."

"Ok," Sianna said. She twisted her head around and kissed his cheek wondering why she wasn't even slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be joining him that evening. "I bet Calc will be fun."

"I'm sure," he answered. He turned around, quickly kissed Sianna and then jumped up. "I'm going to go finish it now. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"K," Sianna said, tilting her head up to look at him. she gave him a reassuring smile and then stood up herself. "I'd better go home and tell my parents. I'll call Marissa and meet you here in about an hour and a half, ok?"

"Sounds great," he said. "I'll see you then and don't be late because Death Cab awaits."

"You're a poet and you didn't even know it," Sianna said, dryly, suppressing a sigh. she waved at Seth one last time and walked off home. He stood and watched her denim skirted frame and wished that she wasn't leaving him. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head and fished his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Summer.

"You ready?" Sianna asked, over three hours later. Seth was glaring at her as he piled sleeping bags, blankets and food into the back of her Porsche. She beamed at him, hoping to stave off the inevitable spiel she would hear about lateness and how he had had to wait outside the whole time, even though she knew he hadn't.

"Do you realize that you are two hours late?" he grumbled, climbing into the front seat of the car. She waited until he had buckled himself in and then she drove away from the curb of the Cohen residence.

"Sorry. Couldn't be helped. I was on the phone to Riss," she explained, her eyes not leaving the road. They were silent for a good five minutes.

"How can you people talk for so long?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

"You and I talk that long," she said, peeling her eyes off the road long enough to glance at him meaningfully. He rolled his eyes and made a face. "Are we picking up Summer on the way?"

"Nope. Her father is forcing her to have a family dinner with the step monster. No Marissa?"

"No Marissa. Something about her mother and a… you know, I don't really know," Sianna finished, as they pulled into the car park. They sat in the car, staring out over the water for a few minutes. Sianna pushed the button that opened her window and breathed in the warm, salty air. She sighed and pushed her headband up further onto her head. "So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know. I've never done this before," Seth replied. "I guess we should go and stake out a place to sleep and then put all our stuff down."

They got out of the car and pulled out their various blankets, pillows and sleeping bags. Sianna had bought a thermos full to the brim of coffee while Seth had bought along what looked like enough snacks to feed an army for an entire week. They trudged over to the empty space outside the Bait Shop and dropped their baggage.

"This looks good enough to me," Sianna shrugged, flopping down. She shook her head at her own stupidity as she rubbed her back. "Oww."

"Rule number one," Seth stated, sitting down a little more calmly. He arranged a blanket on top of himself and Sianna. "No flopping down on the ground. We need to be able to walk to the door in the morning."

The two sat and talked for nearly four hours. They had nearly drunk the entire thermos of coffee, had eaten two bags of marshmallows, a block of chocolate and a box of animal crackers. People had been walking past them all night, but Sianna realized they hadn't seen anyone for a good hour.

"Oh wow," she whistled, looking at her cell phone to see the time. "It's just past two o'clock."

Seth yawned as if he had just realized how tired he was. The door to the Bait Shop opened and a blonde haired girl made her way over to them.

"You know, you'd be a whole lot more comfortable on the beach," she said, a laugh in her voice.

"Alex?" Seth asked, peering up into the girls face.

"Seth?" she replied. A smile grew on her face and she readily accepted him into a hug when he stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said. He turned to Sianna and gestured towards Alex. "I met Alex up in Portland this summer. Alex, this is Sia. I mean, Sianna. She's a friend of mine."

"Yeah, my parents threw me out about two months after you left and I figured this was as good a place as any to come," Alex explained nonchalantly, after greeting a yawning Sianna. "You still haven't told me what you're doing outside my workplace?"

"You work here?" Sianna said, perking up. She rose to join them.

"Uhuh. I'm the manager," she explained. She looked at Seth who was staring at her in shock. "What?"

"I'm just shocked," he said. "I cant believe you would even have to ask why I'm here. Death Cab tickets go on sale tomorrow morning and there's only 200 of them. I have to be one of those 200 people."

Alex burst out laughing. Tears sprung to her eyes and she let them run down her face as she howled.

"What?" Sianna said with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I'm sorry," Alex said, finally calming down. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and then began to talk. "It's just that the tickets don't go on sale until next week. You must have got the dates mixed up."

"You're joking, right?" Seth said, his eyes widening. Sianna looked at him, stricken, before catching Alex's eye. That was it for her as she saw the humour in the situation and began to laugh. Seth stood and watched them.

"I'm so sorry, Seth," Sianna gasped, through her laughter.

"You have to admit, it is kind of funny," Alex said, bursting into a fresh fit of laughter.

"It's not really," he said, gathering the blankets up.

"It is," Alex said.

"Oh, Seth," Sianna said, getting worried. She stopped laughing and went over to him. "I'm sorry, Seth. It was an accident. And it's ok, we can still go to the concert."

"I'll reserve some tickets in your name," Alex said, quickly. She could see that Sianna was distressed and felt bad. "How many do you want?"

"Can we have five?" Sianna asked quickly.

"Sure. No problem. Just come see me and pick them up before the show," Alex said. she gave Sianna a sympathetic look. "I'd better go. It was good to see you, Seth. We'll have to catch up soon. It was nice to meet you, Sianna."

"You too," Sianna called after her. "And thank you."

Alex flashed her a smile as Seth carried an armful of the stuff back to the car and shoved it in. He left the thermos and a pillow for Sianna to carry. She quickly gathered them up and ran to the car.

"Please don't be mad," she pleaded, starting the car.

"I'm not mad," he replied, his fingers tapping out a beat on the dashboard. "I'm just cold. I want to go home and sleep in something comfortable."

"Oh," Sianna said. He turned to her tugged a few strands of hair

"I had fun," he said, softly. "Just hanging out with you under the stars."

"I had fun too."

"I'm sorry I didn't handle that well. I'm not mad. it's actually kind of funny. It'll be a story to tell our grandchildren, that's for sure," he said. Sianna's attention lingered on the 'our.' She heard Seth falter and he quickly covered. "I mean our as in your grandchildren and then mine."

"It's ok, I understood," Sianna said, carefully. She felt the ease that had followed them around ever since they had met become replaced with tension. She knew what that tension meant. It meant there was something more there than friendship there now. And those feelings were forbidden.

What were they going to do?


	10. Phone Calls

**The O.C**

**Jalouse**

**A/N:** This is heartbreaking. Happy reading! Love, Genevra and Stephanie xxx

**Disclaimer:** We are not affiliated with The O.C in anyway. Happy?

**Chapter Ten:** Phone Calls

"Coco!" Sianna called, shielding the sun from her eyes. She waved at Seth who was slowly ambling over towards her car. He grunted and lifted his chin in greeting as Sianna called her Cocker Spaniel's name again. He hopped into the backseat of the Porsche and immediately closed his eyes as Sianna's dog bounded over to her. She picked the dog up and quickly shut her inside before taking her place in the driver's seat. "Long night?"

"Haha," he said, opening an eye. Sianna smiled and turned the car on. She and Seth had been on the phone until two thirty that morning. She had rung to talk to Ryan who, of course, wasn't home. He had been with Marissa and their history group completing a project that was due that morning. Sianna had chatted to Seth to pass the time until Ryan came home but Ryan had only chatted to Sianna quickly before retiring to the pool house and handing her back to Seth.

"Ryan nearly ready?" Sianna asked, checking the glowing green time of the car's clock.

"I don't know. He was on the phone when I left," Seth replied. "He made me get off the phone to Summer so he could use it."

The two were struck silent at the pretty brunette's name.

"You rang her, huh?" Sianna said, knitting her brow. She kept her eyes glued out the windscreen.

"Nope. She rang me. She said she tried to call all last night but the line was busy," he replied, without thinking.

"Oh," Sianna said, her voice barely a whisper. She saw Ryan's tall figure walking towards, a piece of rolled cardboard peeking from the top of his backpack. Sianna inhaled and quickly exhaled before turning to Seth. "Here he comes."

"About time," Seth replied, grateful for the interruption.

"You don't spend as much time with him anymore, do you?" Sianna noted, as Ryan came closer to the car. There was silence from Sianna and she knew she was right. "It's because of me, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Seth asked, his head snapping up. "It's not because we both like you or anything."

"I know," Sianna said. Her voice was barely a whisper and her stomach plummeted to the ground. "It's because I'm either with you or I'm with him. That's what I meant."

"Maybe," Seth answered, nonchalantly as Ryan opened the car door. The two barely looked at each other and she couldn't help but wonder if it was because they both liked her. Anyone could tell that she and Seth were closer that Sianna and Ryan, maybe that was the problem. Sianna quickly turned herself into Miss Cheer so as not to make the tension any worse than it already was.

"Hey," Sianna smiled, as Ryan slipped effortlessly in next to her. His eyes were twinkling as she tried to lose herself in them. The only problem was, she kept seeing Seth's eyes instead. She closed her eyes as he leant over to kiss her. "You're in a good mood today."

"Yeah," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I am."

"What? Riss win the lottery or something? Or maybe she confessed her undying love to you," Seth said. The car fell silent as Sianna slowly rolled out of the driveway. "I really say some stupid things sometimes, don't I?"

"I keep trying to tell you that," Sianna spat, trying to keep her voice and breathing under control. She pasted a large smile on her face knowing full well that even if that was the case and Marissa had confessed her undying love to Ryan that she had no right to be angry. There was no doubting that Marissa had made Ryan happy this morning and although Sianna loved Marissa, she wanted to be the one that made Ryan hat happy. The image of Summer and Seth eating lunch with a laughing Marissa crossed her mind and she was suddenly hit with a determination to make things with Seth work. Ryan! She wanted things to work with Ryan! Didn't she?

"I'm sorry," Seth said, snapping Sianna back to reality.

"It's ok, Seth," Sianna answered. "Isn't it, Ry? It's ok. He was just joking. We know you were just joking."

Ryan still hadn't spoken. He looked over at Sianna who caught his eye and smiled gently. She tilted her head slightly and nodded towards Seth who was sitting in the back, looking very, very guilty.

"It's fine," Ryan said, shooting a look at Seth who quickly looked away. The three were silent as they drove into the school parking lot. Sianna's eyes were immediately drawn towards where Summer and Marissa stood in their usual morning spot. She pulled the car into her normal spot and Seth quickly jumped out leaving Ryan and Sianna sitting in silence. They got out of the car and Ryan walked over to her side. Sianna closed the car door and took Ryan's hand in hers. He smiled at her as she leaned over to give him a kiss. They walked over to where Marissa stood grinning at Seth and Summer who were holding hands.

"Hey, Sia," both girls chirped. Sianna smiled at them, one hand still entangled with Ryan's and the other hand holding a folder and her red handbag. The bell rang and Ryan turned to Sianna.

"I'll see you at lunch?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. She nodded, and kissed him again.

"Good luck with your presentation," she said, smiling at him. He made her feel good. Comfortable. Happy, even. That was why she didn't want to let him go. Summer, Ryan and Marissa walked towards their classroom leaving Sianna with Seth. "You ready, maestro?"

"Yes, madam," he said, fake bowing at her. She giggled for about two minutes before stopping. She had to stop spending time with Seth. That was all it was. She liked Ryan, not Seth. It was only because they were spending time with each other that she was beginning to have feelings for him.

Her phone began ringing as they walked towards their English class. Sianna sighed as she tried fish it out of her bag. In the end, she handed Seth her folder and triumphantly pulled it out.

"Aha," she grinned, checking the caller I.D. She looked at it, puzzled. "Mum? Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, sweetie," her mother drawled, a chuckle in her voice.

"What's up then?" Sianna asked, still bewildered.

"Well, your father and I were thinking," she started as Sianna groaned. This was never a good thing. It normally meant her parents were leaving for an extended period of time and they were trying to decide what to purchase to placate their only child during their absence. "Your father and I are going to France for two weeks on Monday and we were thinking that maybe you and your friends would like to come with us. How does that sound? You can take some time off school, stay in Paris, gallivant around the city while your father and I flit from country estate to palace to country estate pretending to be important."

"Are you serious?" Sianna gasped, nearly dropping the phone. She stopped mid-step and grasped Seth's arm for support.

"Yes, I am," Deidre replied, with her dry sense of humour. "I already talked to Kirsten and Sandy and they were a bit hesitant at first but…"

"They said yes?" Sianna shouted. She let out a shriek and danced around Seth, who was gazing at her like she was an idiot.

"They said yes," Deidre agreed. "You'll have to get me Summer and Marissa's parents numbers but even if they say no, I'm sure I can convince them. I mean, if you like the idea, that is."

Sianna could hear the smile in her mother's voice as she let out another shriek. She heard her mother began to laugh as she yelled out to Sianna's father, "I think she likes the idea."

"I love the idea," Sianna laughed. She saw their teacher waving at them to hurry up. "I've gotta go, Mum. I'll see what everyone else thinks. I love you."

"I love you too, baby," her mother said, hanging up.

Sianna kept the smile on her face as she shoved her phone away, grabbed Seth's hand and ran towards the classroom.

"Are you going to tell me what you're so excited about?" Seth asked, taking the seat next to her. He handed her folder back as she plunked herself down.

"Uh-uh," she said, shaking her head. She ignored Seth's pleading puppy-dog eyes and smiled brightly at the teacher.

"Siaaaa," he pleaded but she simply glanced at him, smiled and turned her attention to the work written on the board.

--

"Sianna has news," Seth sing-songed as they took their lunch trays and went to sit with their friends.

"What?" Summer asked, moving her tray ever so slightly so Sianna could set hers down.

"She won't tell me," Seth pouted.

"Maybe that's because you won't keep it a secret," Ryan said, a slight trace of malice in his voice as Sianna sat next to him.

"What Ryan said is one hundred percent true," Sianna said, flashing her boyfriend a dazzling smile. He smiled back and reached over to squeeze her hand. She looked around for Marissa. "Where's Riss? I want to wait for her."

"Coop is… just there," Summer said, pointing to Marissa. Seth stood up and waved her over.

"Hurry up! Sianna has something to tell us but she won't say anything until you're here," he yelled across the grounds. The others ignored him and continued to eat their lunch.

"Ok, I'm here," Marissa said, sitting down. She picked the cookie up off Ryan's lunch tray and took a bite. "Eww. Undercooked. Give me your apple."

Sianna tried not to blow up as Ryan handed Marissa his untouched apple. Sianna made the mistake of catching Summer's eyes. Summer glanced at her sympathetically before quickly turning the attention back to Sianna.

"So, not that I care, but what's the news," she asked, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes sparkled a little as Seth kneed her under the table and she resisted the temptation to wink at Sianna.

"Well, I don't know how the rest of you feel about Paris," she started, shooting a smile at Summer. "But you all I know I love it and you all know Coop love it…"

"Yeah, and?" Seth asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well…" she started before Seth interrupted again.

"Your parents are going over there and they want to take us all with them and treat us like kings and queens by giving us our penthouse apartment, our own butler and servants, free reign over the city while picking up the bill for everything," he joked.

"Yes," Sianna said, staring into his eyes.

"What?" he asked, looking like he was going to faint. "You're joking."

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. A smile spread across her face as she took in four stunned mullet expressions.

"Paris? All of us?" Summer gasped. "Even me?"

"Actually, no. You're not invited," Sianna said, rolling her eyes. "Yes, even you. what do you all say?"

"Can't speak," Marissa answered.

"I'm in," Ryan replied.

"When do we leave?" Seth asked.

"How does Monday sound?"


End file.
